Pokémon Diamond & Pearl The Alternative Serie
by Juuh.juba
Summary: O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem
1. Uma Ajuda Sempre é Bem vinda!

**Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - The Alternative Serie**

O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem. Alguns capítulos serão baseados em episódios existentes da série original. Então, cuidado com os spoilers!

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon não me pertence, o que é óbvio. n.n Pertence ao nosso querido Satoshi que algum dia ainda vai me deixar criar uma personagem pro anime. T.T ... ou não.

**Uma ajuda sempre é bem-vinda!**

Ash, Pikachu, Brock e Dawn continuam a seguir caminho para a cidade de Suiren*****, onde o próximo Contest de Dawn irá ocorrer, mas uma forte e repentina tempestade os obrigou a parar e dormir numa caverna. Como estavam próximos da região da cidade de Snowpoint, ainda era um pouco frio, e a tempestade apenas piorara a situação. Em volta de uma fogueira, acesa graças ao Monferno de Ash, jantavam para logo em seguida dormir e passar a noite naquela caverna.

- Ai que azar... Pegar uma tempestade logo agora que faltava tão pouco para chegar na cidade. - Reclamou Dawn, aquecendo-se com um cobertor. Brock, enquanto arrumava as coisas do jantar, deu uma leve risada com a situação de Ash, que tremia de frio.

- Ash, por que não coloca o casaco que a mãe da Dawn fez para a gente? - Ash quase deu um tapa na própria testa com o comentário de Brock, e se perguntava como poderia ter esquecido do casaco. Remexeu sua mochila, e quando finalmente achou, vestiu o casaco, suspirando de alívio.

- Aaah... Bem melhor! - Todos riram.

Após terminarem de arrumar toda a bagunça do jantar, se ajeitaram para dormir, e não levou muito tempo até que conseguissem, apesar do frio, estavam cansados demais. No dia seguinte, a forte tempestade já havia parado, dando lugar para o sol, e um clima mais quente. Com um pouco de sorte, finalmente aposentariam seus casacos. Com uma boa noite de sono, era esperado que todos acordassem revitalizados, terminaram de se arrumar, pegaram suas coisas e continuaram caminho para a cidade de Suiren. Dawn carregava Piplup no colo, enquanto Pikachu, como sempre, estava no ombro de Ash.

- Então, Dawn... Já sabe qual Pokémon vai usar no próximo Contest? - Perguntou Ash, deixando a garota com uma expressão pensativa.

- Eu não sei... Eu estava pensando em usar o Mamoswine, mas ele não me escuta de jeito nenhum! - O garoto riu, lembrando-se de seu Charizard. Ambos passaram pelo mesmo problema de Dawn e Mamoswine.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Mamoswine vai aprender a te respeitar, assim como o Pachirisu. - Disse Brock, e Dawn, por mais que contrária à ideia, concordou com a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Dawn! Você vai conseguir aquela quinta fita! - Ash tentava animar a amiga, que ainda parecia preocupada com sua relação com seu Pokémon.

- Pi-pikachu! - Concordou com seu treinador, levantando uma de suas patas.

- Se você diz... Ei! Mas o que é aquilo? - Dawn subitamente parou de andar, e assim fizeram Ash e Brock, encarando a casa perdida no meio daquela paisagem branca, à frente de diversas árvores cobertas pela neve. Uma grande placa na casa indicava que aquilo era uma pousada, e Brock foi consultar no seu guia que sempre levava para qualquer lugar. - Como não vimos isso aqui antes?

- O estranho é que não diz nada sobre essa pousada aqui no guia... - Brock ainda revirava as páginas, tentando encontrar alguma informação.

- Deve ser um lugar novo, vamos lá ver! - Ash correu em direção à porta da pousada, obrigando seus amigos à irem atrás dele. Abriu a porta do estabelecimento, dando de cara com uma garçonete de cabelo rosa, e olhos azuis, que pareceu se assustar com a entrada dos três garotos e o Pikachu, mas pareceu se recuperar e tentar mostrar simpatia.

- Aaaah... Sejam bem-vindos pirralh-- Digo, clientes! - Ela empurrou os quatro para uma mesa, e puxou um caderno do bolso de seu avental. - Agora mesmo estamos servindo o almoço! O que desejam?

- Um-- - Ash tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pela garçonete.

- Ah, mas é claro! Seu pedido chegará em questão de segundos! - E ela sumiu tão rápido em direção à cozinha que até levantou poeira pelo caminho.

- Eu, hein... - Ash estava assustado com a reação da estranha garçonete.

- Deve ter acontecido alguma emergência na cozinha, eu sei como são essas coisas. - Brock, Dawn e Pikachu também pareciam tão assustados quanto Ash.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, James e Meowth olhavam para Jessie, que estava encostada na porta, com braços e pernas abertas, como se alguém estivesse tentando derrubá-la.

- São os pirralhos? - Jessie pareceu voltar ao normal, desencostando da porta, e respondendo positivamente com a cabeça à resposta de Meowth. - O que estamos esperando?! Vamos pegar o Pikachu!

- Mas como, Meowth? - Perguntou James, sentado numa cadeira, entediado. Já preparando-se para começar a falar, Meowth levantou uma de suas patas, levantando um de seus dedos, como sempre faz ao explicar algo.

- Simples, nós dizemos que os Pokémons comem numa área especial do estabelecimento, pegamos o Pikachu, e é pé na tábua! - Jessie e James imaginaram mentalmente passo-a-passo do plano, e ambos chegaram perto de Meowth, com um brilho maléfico nos olhos.

- Brilhante, Meowth! - Disseram, em uníssono. Jessie vestiu suas luvas cor-de-rosa de borracha, e saiu da cozinha. Meowth e James foram preparar a fuga.

- Ehm, pirralh-- Digo, clientes queridos! Os Pokémons comem numa área especial do estabelecimento, então, poderíamos levar o seu Pikachu? - Jessie continuava tentando ser amigável, por mais que assustasse a todos.

- Mas é... Claro! O Pikachu está morrendo de fome, não é, amigão?

- Pikachu! - Pikachu concordou com a cabeça, e a estranha garçonete pegou o Pokémon, novamente sumindo e deixando uma nuvem de fumaça. Por alguns segundos, Ash, Brock e Dawn trocavam olhares confusos, quando a pousada inteira começou a tremer.

- AAAII! TERREMOTO! - Todos gritaram, e quando ouviram um barulho vindo de fora da pousada, saíram do estabelecimento, dando de cara com um grande robô com um "R" vermelho. Lá em cima, controlando o robô, podia ser visto Meowth, James e a garçonete, e dentro de uma jaula, Pikachu.

- Eu acho que já sei porque a garçonete estava esquisita... - Disse Brock, e logo depois Jessie e James se prepararam para começar seu lema.

- DEVOLVAM O PIKACHU!

- Veja, é a voz de um pirralho choramingando que eu ouço?

- É a voz que nos tira do fundo do poço;

- Viajando pelo vento;

- Passando as estrelas;

- Roubando você! - Meowth pulou na frente deles ao dizer sua parte.

- Roubar o Pikachu é o que há de mais belo no mundo...

- A destruição da esperança dos pirralhos é nosso trabalho imundo! - Jessie tirou seu disfarce, o puxando com uma das mãos, e voltou a ficar com o uniforme de sempre.

- Jessie!

- E o James!

- E Meowth é o meu nome!

- Tirando de todas as pessoas a fé...

- ... A Equipe Rocket...

- Estará em seu pé! - Falaram em uníssono.

- Wobbuffet! - Wobbuffet tomou à frente, fazendo sua pose de sempre, como se estivesse batendo continência no exército.

- Mime, mime!

- Equipe Rocket! - Ash, Dawn e Brock falaram em uníssono.

- Pikachu, use o _Thunderbolt_! - O Pokémon de Ash bem que tentou, mas como sempre, a jaula não sofreu com a eletricidade.

- Você já deveria saber que somos à prova de eletricidade, pirralho! Vamos embora! - O robô saiu andando em direção à uma grande montanha, enquanto os três garotos corriam atrás do robô.

No alto da montanha, tentando achar um caminho seguro para descer, estava uma garota. Usava uma calça preta, estilo legging comprida, por baixo do tênis de cano médio, sem cadarço, que varia entre as cores lilás e um tom de uva. Também usava uma bata de meia-manga de um lilás delicado, as mangas da bata ficam no final do ombro, quase no braço, mostrando as mangas da blusa regata roxa que usa por baixo da mesma. Seus cabelos eram negros, passando dos ombros, e estavam soltos, com uma franja, mas sem cobrir seus olhos de cor violeta. De lá, conseguia ver um grande ponto se aproximando da montanha, com três pontinhos o seguindo. Arqueou a sobrancelha, e de dentro da mochila tirou um par de binóculos. Ajoelhou no chão e tentou ver o que era o tal ponto gigante.

- Isso parece com um... Robô?! E tem um Pikachu enjaulado lá dentro... E os pontinhos são garotos... Por que eu estou com uma péssima impressão sobre isso? - Ela voltou a colocar o binóculo na mochila, e encarou o robô por mais alguns segundos, enquanto pegava uma de suas Pokébolas.

_**(*hora da abertura* AHUahuaUHAhuaH *apanha*)**_

- Gritem comigo: PROMOÇÃO, ESCRITÓRIO PRÓPRIO, AJUDA DE CUSTO E PLANO DE SAÚÚDEE! - Meowth começou, e logo em seguida Jessie e James dançavam e gritavam com ele enquanto Pikachu observava tudo com uma gota oceânica na cabeça.

- E eu vou provar ser melhor que a oxigenada da Cassidy! - Os olhos azuis de Jessie brilharam de ódio da mulher que era sua rival, desde os tempos de treinamento para virar agente da Equipe Rocket. Quando estavam há uma boa distância dos garotos, Meowth apertou um dos botões do robô. Um compartimento na parte de cima do robô foi aberto, e de lá saiu o famoso balão da Equipe Rocket, e todos estavam dentro.

- Aaah, chega! STARAPTOR, VAI! - Ash finalmente decidiu lançar algum de seus Pokémons para fazer alguma coisa, ao invés de ficar correndo e gritando atrás da Equipe Rocket. Mas, de repente, um grande Charizard foi visto indo em direção ao balão da Equipe Rocket, e alguém montava no Pokémon.

- Ooolha, um Charizard veio até a gente! Finalmente alguém que nos dá valor! - Os olhos de James brilharam, enquanto Jessie já preparava o lançador de redes - que mais parecia uma basuca - para prendê-lo.

- Com o Pikachu e um Charizard de bônus, vamos ganhar um aumento tão grande que eu finalmente vou poder ter um tratamento digno da princesa que eu sou! - James e Meowth entreolharam-se, e balançaram a cabeça negativamente. A garota montada no Charizard segurava-se com força, com medo de cair e se esburrachar no chão.

- Olha, a gente já tá bem pertinho deles, não podemos ir mais devagar? Isso tá me dando enjoo... - O Charizard girou os olhos, e acelerou o voo, fazendo com que sua treinadora se desesperasse. - EU DISSE DEVAGAAAAR! - Quando Charizard finalmente ficou lado-a-lado do balão da Equipe Rocket, e Jessie já se preparava para lançar a rede, a garota falou a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente: - EI! Olha o Moltres!

"_Eles não vão cair nessa..._" - Pensou, enquanto Charizard a encarava com um olhar ameaçador, provavelmente ele pensara a mesma coisa.

- MOLTRES, AONDE? - Os três olharam, e Jessie apertou o gatilho para lançar a rede na direção em que a garota apontou. Do chão, Ash, Brock, Dawn e Staraptor encaravam tudo com um grande ponto de interrogação acima da cabeça.

"_... Eles caíram... Ok, vamos lá!_" - Ela pegou a jaula em que Pikachu estava, e o libertou, pegando o Pokémon no colo.

- ... Gente, eu não tô vendo nenhum Moltres... - James continuava a procurar.

- AAAAH! Ela enganou a gente! - Os olhos de Jessie estavam em chamas, e se virou, pronta para esganar aquela criaturinha.

- _Flamethrower_. - A chama em sua cauda ardeu mais intensamente, e o Charizard respirou fundo, e obedecendo à treinadora, lançou um poderoso jato de fogo que queimou os três membros da Equipe Rocket. - Tchauzinho! - O Pokémon desceu rapidamente, aquela era a brecha para o Staraptor de Ash acabar com aquilo.

- Ash, faça o Staraptor rasgar o balão! - Disse Brock, já que Ash parecia ter sido desligado da tomada.

- Ah, sim. STARAPTOR, _WING ATTACK_! - Ambas as asas de Staraptor brilharam intensamente, e com sua velocidade impressionante voou até o balão, usando sua asa direita para causar um grande rasgo no mesmo.

- Ok, já que o Pikachu encontra-se indisponível... - Dawn pegou uma de suas Pokébolas do cinto, e arremessou-a graciosamente. - Pachirisu, _Discharge_!

- Pachi-Pachi! - Pachirisu animadamente saiu da Pokébola pulando, e usou o golpe, fazendo com que um grande carga elétrica azul saísse de suas fofas bochechas amarelas, acertando o balão, que explodiu. E então, os três membros da Equipe Rocket e mais o Wobbuffet e Mime Jr., podiam ser vistos voando para longe.

- Quem aquela garota pensa que é, para mandar aquela lagartixa voadora gigante e vermelha me queimar e estragar meu lindo cabelo?! - James começou a mexer em seus cartõezinhos de informações sobre os Pokémons, e pareceu ter achado os dois que queria.

- Na verdade, o Treecko é uma lagartixa, o Charizard é um lagarto.

- Dane-se se ele é uma lagartixa ou um lagarto, o que importa é que ele estragou MEU CABELO! E que estamos...

- Decolando de nooovoooo! - Falaram em Uníssono, antes de sumirem pelo céu numa luz que parecia uma estrela.

Voltando à terra firme, o Charizard finalmente pousou no chão, e sua treinadora desceu, um pouco cambaleante, com o Pikachu no colo. Ela não parecia bem, incluindo o fato que ela estava meio verde de enjoo. Ash correu em sua direção, pegando Pikachu no colo.

- Obrigado por salvar o Pikachu! E... Você tá legal? - Ash pareceu tentar ver o rosto da garota, que olhava para baixo, enquanto tentava se equilibrar. O Charizard girou os olhos novamente, usando sua cauda para derrubar a treinadora, que caiu de cara no chão. Os outros três garotos e o Pikachu pularam para trás de susto.

- Eu acho que a situação acabou de ficar pior... - Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de Dawn, enquanto a outra garota levantava a cara do chão. Estranhamente, o impacto fizera a tontura e o enjoo passarem.

- Não estranhem, o Charizard só tem um jeito de mostrar sua afeição um tanto... Diferente. - Todos os outros soltaram um "_aham_" meio contraditório, e a garota finalmente se levantou, agradecendo ao Charizard e o chamando para Pokébola antes que a matasse. - Enfim, quem são vocês e por que o seu Pikachu estava com aqueles pate-- Ei, você não é o carinha que ficou entre os 8 melhores em duas Ligas diferentes, sendo que em uma delas você tinha vantagem na batalha e ainda assim perdeu? - Ash capotou, e dessa vez foi ele quem caiu de cara no chão, enquanto Brock, Dawn e Pikachu riram com uma gota oceânica na cabeça.

- Eu mesmo... - Ele levantou-se rapidamente, fechando a mão direita e a colocando à frente, fazendo a mesma pose de sempre quando está com raiva. - Mas o Harrison era um adversário forte, e eu e o Charizard quase ganhamos! Na liga Sinnoh eu não vou ficar entre os 8 melhores! E... você está me ouvindo?! - A garota parecia não prestar muita atenção, pois olhava para Ash com uma cara pensativa, apoiando o queixo na mão direita. De repente, apontou para a cara do treinador, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Você também é o garoto que foi pegar seu Pokémon inicial de pijama! Se não for, é muito parecido com ele...

- HÃÃ? COMO VOCÊ SABE DESSAS COISAS?

- Não sei... Só sei que foi assim... Digo, hã? Ah, me contaram. - Ela finalmente olhou para Brock, ignorando o acesso de vergonha e humilhação de Ash, que sentou num cantinho afastado ao lado de Pikachu, com uma aura roxa acima dele. - Brock! Há quanto tempo! - Dawn tentava segurar a risada ao imaginar a cena de Ash chegando no laboratório do professor Carvalho de pijama, e Brock pareceu lembrar quem era aquela garota.

- Aaah, tá! Você é a Kate!

- ... Vocês se conhecem? - Dawn parou de tentar segurar sua risada, e ficou confusa.

- Ela me desafiou no Ginásio de Pewter há muito tempo atrás! - Ash ouviu isso, e numa velocidade surpreendente reapareceu na frente de Kate.

- Isso quer dizer que você é uma treinadora! Okaaay, qual foi a sua posição na última Liga, espertinha? - Ele olhava furiosamente nos olhos de Kate, que também olhava em seus olhos, com os braços cruzados.

- Errado, eu ERA uma treinadora, mas eu fiquei entre os 8 melhores da Liga Índigo!

- AHÁ! Você também ficou entre os 8 melhores e vem falar de mim?!

- Só que na Liga Índigo, eu lembro de ter visto você perder e ficar entre os 16 melhores... - Ash novamente capotou, e caiu de cara no chão, enquanto Pikachu soltava um longo suspiro, e o arrastava para longe pela calça. - Você deixou de ser líder do Ginásio, Brock?

- Ah, sim. Agora o meu irmão mais novo é o Líder do Ginásio, é uma longa história, mas eu saí de Pewter pouco tempo depois de você ter ganho sua insígnia!

- Que ótimo! - Kate sorria simpaticamente, e Ash e Dawn acompanhavam silenciosamente a conversa, dividindo seus olhares entre Brock e Kate. - E agora está seguindo seu sonho de ser criador Pokémon?

- Sim! Mas por que você deixou de ser treinadora? - A garota pareceu assustar-se com a pergunta, ficando com uma gota de suor no rosto e colocando a mão na nuca.

- É uma longa história! Eu apenas percebi que tenho vocação para criadora, e não para ficar participando de Ligas.

- Então você também é criadora Pokémon? - Dawn decidiu sair do silêncio.

- Ééé... Prefiro ser chamada de "Aspirante à criadora Pokémon". - Kate sorriu para Dawn, enquanto Ash aproximou-se furtivamente de Brock, fazendo biquinho, como se alguém estivesse apertando suas bochechas e o mandasse falar "_Peixinho dourado_".

- E então, como foi o desempenho dela no Ginásio?

- Não foi nem de longe tão surpreendente quanto o seu, Ash... - O garoto mostrou a língua para Kate, que fez uma careta. - Mas, ela venceu de primeiro e usou uma estratégia inteligente, ao contrário de você. - Os papéis se inverteram, e agora Kate mostrava a língua para Ash, que fazia careta. Dawn e Pikachu riram, com a mão atrás da nuca, enquanto Brock segurava o riso com os braços cruzados.

- AAH! Mas que falta de educação a minha! - Ela virou-se para Dawn e Ash. - Como o Brock já disse, meu nome é Kate, de Viridian City!

- Prazer, meu nome é Dawn, de Twinleaf Town!

- Ash, de Pallet Town! - E apontou para si mesmo com o dedão. - E esse é o meu amigão, o Pikachu! - Pikachu pulou em seu ombro, acenando para Kate, que sorriu. - Você também está indo para Suiren Town?

- Sim. Não é a primeira vez que vou para lá, se quiserem uma ajuda, eu sei o caminho!

- Ah, seria ótimo! - De repente, apenas o som das barrigas de Ash e Pikachu roncando podia ser ouvido, fazendo com que ficassem envergonhados, com a mão na nuca, enquanto Brock, Kate e Dawn davam uma leve risada. - Mas acho que primeiro precisamos almoçar!

Todos ajudaram a arrumar as coisas, enquanto Brock cozinhava e Kate ajudava fazendo comida para os Pokémons. Assim que terminaram, era hora de liberar os Pokémons para o almoço.

- Pessoal, hora do almoço! - Ash lançou as cinco Pokébolas, liberando Staraptor, Grotle, Monferno, Buizel e Gliscor, que encaravam a garota desconhecida.

- Hora de sair, vocês ouviram o Ash! - Depois foi a vez de Dawn, lançando quatro Pokébolas e liberando Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu e Mamoswine, também encarando Kate.

- Vamos lá! - Os três Pokémons de Brock foram liberados. Sudowoodo e Happiny encararam a garota, enquanto Croagunk parecia indiferente, aumentando e diminuindo suas bolsas de gás tóxico da bochecha, e olhando para o nada.

- Uau! Os Pokémons de vocês são tão lindos e bem cuidados! - Kate ficou encantada, e então pegou as quatro Pokébolas de seu cinto. - Hora de conhecerem o Ash e seus amigos, vão! - Ela lançou as Pokébolas, e Charizard, Umbreon, Raichu e Miltank foram liberados. Kate aproximou-se dos Pokémons de seus mais novos conhecidos, e agachou-se para começar uma apresentação. - Pessoal, eu sou a Kate, e esses são meus Pokémons! Charizard, Umbreon, Raichu e Miltank, esses são os Pokémons de Ash, Dawn e Brock! - Ela levantou-se, e então aproximou-se de Charizard, acariciando suas costas enquanto olhava seus outros três Pokémons indo brincar com seus mais novos amigos. - Parece que em questão de tamanho, você é o maior daqui. Dê o exemplo!

- Olha, Pikachu, um Raichu! - Pikachu desceu alegremente do ombro de Ash, indo brincar com o Raichu de Kate. - Seus Pokémons parecem bem fortes! - Kate voltou a colocar a mão na nuca, ficando vermelha com o elogio.

- Obrigada... Seus Pokémons também parecem fantásticos! E parece que o Pikachu e o Raichu se deram bem. - Ela riu, enquanto Brock olhava agachado sua Umbreon.

- Eles também são muito bem cuidados! Olhe só o pêlo macio e os olhos brilhantes desse Umbreon! - Soltando um "Umbreon" de felicidade, Umbreon agradeceu ao elogio, e fechou os olhos enquanto sua cabeça era acariciada. Enquanto isso, Dawn pegava sua Pokédex para olhar os dados dos Pokémons.

- Que legal, um Charizard! Ele foi seu primeiro Pokémon, não foi? - Aproveitando a oportunidade, Charizard abriu suas asas, e expeliu um grande jato de fogo para os céus, apenas para se exibir para Dawn. Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de sua treinadora.

- Menos, Charizard, bem menos, quase nada... - Murmurou, e o Pokémon ficou emburrado, parando com seu show de exibição. Kate soltou um longo suspiro, e virou-se para responder à pergunta de Dawn. - É, ele foi. Estamos juntos nessa jornada há bastante tempo!

Finalmente, todos começaram a almoçar, e na mesa onde estavam os treinadores, a conversa tomava rumos variados. Olhando os Pokémons da criadora, Ash notou que não havia nenhum da região de Sinnoh, apenas das regiões de Kanto e Johto.

- Ei, Kate. - Ela parou de comer e olhou para Ash. - Por quais continentes você já viajou?

- Kanto, depois Hoenn, Johto, e agora, Sinnoh. - Ela sorriu, já imaginando o porquê da pergunta. - Você deve estar querendo saber por que não tenho nenhum Pokémon de Sinnoh, não é? É que eu estava aprendendo sobre os Pokémons próximos de Suiren, e eu estava no Centro Pokémon à caminho de Suiren Town quando recebi uma ligação...

_[Flashback]_

"_A Enfermeira Joy veio me avisar, dizendo que era urgente. E quando fui ver, era o assistente do Professor Carvalho, o Tracey, ele parecia um pouco assustado..._"

- Tracey?! O que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma...

- Não foi um fantasma, foi o Derek! De novo. - Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de Kate, que deu um tapa na própria testa, mas manteve a mão lá. - E...

- Você disse que eu estava em Suiren Town. - Ela tirou a mão da testa, e olhou furiosamente para Tracey, que já se preparava para argumentar.

-----

- Espera, quem é Derek? - Ash estava curioso, e Kate usou o mesmo olhar furioso do Flashback no treinador, e cruzou os braços.

- Isso é irrelevante no momento. ME DEIXE TERMINAR! - Uma veia da testa dela saltou, e ele encolheu-se de medo, enquanto ela limpava a garganta.

-----

- Ei, me desculpe se ele me agarrou pela gola da camiseta, e me chacoalhou até eu ficar tonto!

- Ok, desculpe. Eu vou me mandar daqui antes que seja tarde.

"_Depois da ligação, eu achei que seria melhor voltar para o Laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Lá, eu mostrei os Pokémons que eu tinha conseguido em Sinnoh, e ele me pediu para ficar com eles por um tempo, para pesquisá-los, então eu voltei para Sinnoh com o Raichu e a Miltank..._"

_[/Flashback]_

- Então, foi isso! E como eu ainda não tive a chance de conhecer nada da cidade, estou voltando para lá.

- Eu ainda quero saber quem é Derek... - Ash encarava Kate com um olhar provocativo, a deixando vermelha de raiva.

- VAI FICAR QUERENDO! - Novamente, a veia de sua testa saltou, e quando ela estava prestes à pular no pescoço de Ash, Dawn a segurou pelo casaco, e soltou um longo suspiro, parecendo acalmar-se. - Obrigada! - Sorriu.

- De nada!

----------------------

- Olha, um Centro Pokémon! - Dawn apontou para o Centro Pokémon que ficava no caminho entre Snowpoint City e Suiren Town.

- Bom, o que estamos esperando? Vamos nos hospedar e descansar lá! - Disse, Ash, andando em direção ao Centro Pokémon.

- É, ele tem razão, já está escurecendo. - Kate olhou para o céu, encarando sua atual cor laranja, graças pôr-do-sol, significando que logo logo estaria escuro. - Está escurecendo, e por aqui fica bem frio à noite. Temos sorte que não vamos dormir expostos ao vento!

Enquanto andavam em direção ao Centro Pokémon, Ash acabou tropeçando e rolando caminho abaixo. Por ser bem mais ágil, Pikachu pulou do ombro de Ash antes que rolasse junto do treinador. Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de Pikachu, Brock, Kate e Dawn, que arrastaram Ash até o local.

- Sabe, Ash, às vezes tomar atalhos não é uma boa. - Brincou Brock, fazendo com que todos menos o acidentado Ash rissem. E então eles finalmente entraram no Centro Pokémon.

- Boa tarde, no que eu posso ajudá-los? - Ash tomou ar para responder à pergunta da simpática Enfermeira Joy, mas Brock rapidamente tomou a frente do grupo, segurando as mãos da enfermeira, e fazendo (ou tentando fazer) um olhar sedutor.

- No instante, apenas permitir-me olhar nos seus doces olhos azuis, que parecem o Lago Acuity! - Ash, Dawn e Pikachu assistiam à cena com uma grande gota em suas cabeças, enquanto Kate parecia completamente perdida. A pobre Enfermeira Joy ouvia tudo calada, com uma gota de suor na testa, e um sorriso forçado. - E então, deixar com que-- - Para a salvação de todos, Croagunk saiu de sua Pokébola, acertando-lhe em cheio o golpe _Poison Jab_ nas costas. Brock completamente desajeitado no chão, gemendo de dor. - Aaai... Eu acho que estou velho... - E então Croagunk o arrastou para longe, fazendo com que a Joy suspirasse de alívio, e seus amigos rissem envergonhadamente, com a mão na nuca.

- ... O que que deu nele? - A aspirante à criadora Pokémon ria um pouco, mas parecia assustada com a cena anterior. Provavelmente, pelo seu ponto de vista, Brock tinha algum problema.

- O Brock apenas tem uma... "_Quedinha_" por todas as Enfermeiras Joy. - Ash explicou, e Kate pareceu entender soltando um "_Aaah..._".

- Mas, "_quedinha_"? Eu chamaria isso de tombo! - E todos riram junto dela.

- Ah, com licença, Enfermeira Joy, chegou algum pacote para mim? Eu sou a Dawn, de Twinleaf Town! - Perguntou, apoiando-se no balcão. A enfermeira fez uma cara pensativa, e usou o seu notebook para checar os dados. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sinto muito, ainda não chegou. Mas assim que chegar, você será avisada!

Ash, Brock e Kate estavam curiosos para saber o que era tal pacote, mas Dawn não quis dizer nada. O tempo passou com Dawn e Ash treinando, a noite chegou, e hospedados no Centro Pokémon, foram dormir, preparando-se para o dia de amanhã.

Chegando num Centro Pokémon, Ash, Brock, Dawn, e sua mais nova amiga: Kate, foram restaurar as energias com uma boa noite de sono. No dia seguinte, voltariam à estrada, em direção à Suiren Town, para o próximo Contest de Dawn, conseguirá ela ganhar sua quinta fita?

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

--------------------------------------------------

*******Suiren é uma cidade feita especialmente para o anime, e como o episódio em que Dawn fica sabendo do Contest apenas foi passado no Japão, a cidade ainda não possui um nome para a versão do Ocidente.**

**Notas (inúteis) da autora:**

Ok, essa é a primeira fanfic de Pokémon que eu escrevo, eu sei que tá uma droga, não me espanquem. D: E também não me espanquem por causa do negócio da abertura, eu estou fazendo essa fic para ficar no estilo episódio de Pokémon, mesmo. n.n Tenham piedade de uma pobre alma! D:


	2. Cherubi! Uma Batalha de Coragem?

**Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - The Alternative Serie**

O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem. Alguns capítulos serão baseados em episódios existentes da série original. Então, cuidado com os spoilers!

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon não me pertence, o que é óbvio. n.n

**Cherubi! Uma Batalha de Coragem!?**

_**Aviso:**__ esse capítulo é TOTALMENTE baseado no episódio 125 da saga D/P, e eu achei muito engraçado o episódio, então decidi colocar aqui. XD_

Após uma boa noite de descanso no Centro Pokémon, todos acordaram bem cedo. Antes de colocar o pé na estrada para Suiren, teriam que esperar o tal pacote de Dawn chegar. Após tomarem o café-da-manhã, eles estavam reunidos próximos aos sofás da entrada do local, e mal sabiam que iriam encontrar uma estranha garota...

- Por favor, senhorita Joy, o pacote chegou? - A enfermeira respondeu-lhe com um aceno negativo de cabeça, fazendo Dawn suspirar. Pikachu, Piplup e a Umbreon de Kate brincavam pelo Centro Pokémon, enquanto os três jovens encaravam Dawn.

- Afinal, o que tem no pacote?

- Não seja tão curioso, Ash! Assim que chegar, você verá! - Dawn juntou suas mãos atrás das costas, dando um sorriso meigo, fazendo com que os três curiosos de plantão suspirassem profundamente. Foi então que Dawn pareceu lembrar-se de algo. - Ah sim, eu quase me esqueço! - Ela pegou uma Pokébola, e então a jogou, liberando um de seus Pokémons. - Buneary, hora de escovar! - Buneary saiu da Pokébola, saltando de alegria e soltando um meigo: "_Bun-Buneary!_". Foi então que um grito repentino foi-se ouvido pelo Centro Pokémon.

- CHEGOU! - A causadora do grito era nada mais e nada menos, que uma garota de curtos cabelos verdes usando uma tiara rosa, seus olhos eram azuis como safira, e usava um vestido cor-de-rosa no estilo _Sweet Lolita_. Também vestia meia-calças brancas, e sapato cor-de-rosa estilo de boneca. Sua idade deveria ser em torno dos oito ou nove anos. Ela correu desesperadamente na direção do Buneary de Dawn, assustando sua treinadora, Ash, Brock e Kate, que observavam atentamente a cena. - Chegou! Chegou! - Como se já não bastasse, sua voz era extremamente... irritante.

- O-o quê? - A garota de cabelos azuis decidiu perguntar. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ignorando Dawn, a estranha garota abraçou o Pokémon, que parecia um tanto incomodado. Como em um filme brega, corações cor-de-rosa e estrelinhas rodearam a garota e Buneary com uma expressão de quem pedia por ajuda.

- Que lindinho! - Seus olhos brilhavam. - Olhem só essas orelhas parecendo algodão, e esses lindinhos olhos pretos e redondos são tão fofinhos! TÃO FOFINHOS! - Ela esfregou sua bochecha na cabeça de Buneary, que reclamava e tentava livrar-se daquela maluca. - Fofinhos demaaaais!

- Ei... - Uma gota oceânica formou-se na cabeça da treinadora de Buneary, e Kate deu um tapa em sua própria testa. - Esse Buneary é meu... - De repente, a garota de cabelos verdes virou-se para Dawn.

- Ah, eu sou a Marilyn! Desculpe, quando eu vejo algo fofinho eu perco o controle. - Ela começou a girar o pobre Pokémon no ar, que provavelmente já estava pedindo para sair. - E seu Buneary é tão fofinho!

- Obrigada! - Dawn colocou a mão na nuca. - Meu nome é Dawn.

- Eu sou o Ash!

- E eu sou o Brock! - Kate - que viajava na maionese - estava exatamente no meio entre Ash e Brock, enquanto Dawn estava à esquerda do treinador de boné. Após a apresentação de Brock, um silêncio de dois segundos tomou conta do lugar, quando o aspirante à mestre Pokémon deu uma cotovelada na garota de olhos violeta, lembrando-lhe que precisava se apresentar.

- Ah! Desculpe, eu estava pensando em outra coisa! - Ela corou. - Eu sou a Kate! - E acenou para Marilyn, que aproximou-se dos garotos.

- Vocês devem ter muitos Pokémons adoráveis, não têm? - Seus olhos brilharam novamente, e ela não largava Buneary de jeito nenhum, que mais parecia sua boneca. Antes de responder à pergunta, Brock colocou a mão na nuca.

- Bem, eles não são os mais fofos, mas... - À aquela altura, Pikachu e Piplup estavam em cima de um dos sofás, enquanto Umbreon estava fielmente sentada ao lado de sua treinadora, sendo acariciada na cabeça por esta.

- Sessenta centímetros. - Ninguém pareceu entender o que Marilyn disse, e então ela explicou, levantando o dedo indicador da mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda, segurava Buneary. O brilho de seus olhos ainda estranhamente continuava. - A estatura deve ser de, no máximo, sessenta centímetros, e não ter evoluído! - Eles permaneciam confusos. - Se for assim, ele é adorável! - Ela novamente encarou Buneary. - Essas são as regras para entrar no meu ranking! Ash soltou um "_Aaah_" meio confuso, enquanto Kate resmungava.

- Essa daí é doida, coitada...

- Disse alguma coisa? - Perguntou Marilyn, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, e a garota de cabelos negros assustou-se.

- Ah, não, nada! - Dawn pegou seu Piplup no colo, e o estendeu para mostrá-lo à Marilyn, e Piplup fez sua melhor pose. Os olhos de Marilyn brilharam por menos de um segundo para, no segundo seguinte, virar uma expressão de desaprovação. O Pokémon e sua treinadora ficaram ambos com uma gota oceânica na cabeça, e Dawn ficou sem graça.

- Bem... O Piplup não evoluiu... E tem sessenta centímetros, então está nos critérios... - A estranha garota virou-se, ficando quase de costas para Dawn, mas ainda fazendo um olhar de canto de olho para Piplup.

- Sim, mas... Ele tem um bico no meio da cara e parece ser bem levado. Eu não acho que ele seja adorável. - Ela fechou os olhos, reprovando completamente Piplup, que totalmente chocado e pasmo, ficou branco dos pés à cabeça, e congelou na mesma expressão de espanto e humilhação. Dawn tomou as dores de seu Pokémon, e enlouqueceu de raiva.

- O QUE DISSE?! - Uma veia de sua testa saltou, e ela teve um tique em uma das sobrancelhas, e encarou furiosamente Marilyn, que sorria.

- Ei, "_Hikalyn_"*****--

- É Dawn.

- Hikalyn é mais fofinho. - Ela explicou. - De agora em diante você se chama Hikalyn! - Dawn suspirou. - ... Então, batalhe usando o seu Buneary contra o meu Pokémon, Hikalyn! - Os olhos de Dawn ganharam um brilho de vingança, enquanto ela ainda segurava o imóvel e em choque Piplup.

- Eu vou aceitar! - Ash, Kate e Brock assistiam silenciosamente assustados à cena.

- Ótimo! - Marilyn finalmente devolveu Buneary, que estava assustado demais para sequer suspirar de alívio. E então, a garota saiu até o campo de batalha fazendo passos de ballet, como se estivesse nas nuvens. Quando Dawn se deu conta de que a doida fora embora, chamas arderam atrás dela.

- Ela me deixa maluca! - Disse furiosamente, e então olhou para Piplup, que ainda estava em choque. - Piplup, vou me vingar dela por você!

- Pipluup... - Ele concordou, mas apenas abrindo e fechando seu bico. Da janela, a Equipe Rocket assistiu à tudo, extremamente interessados em qual Pokémon Marilyn poderia ter.

**(Hora da abertura de novo 8D *corre mais* Ah, vai, seria pior se eu cantasse a abertura, concordem com isso.)**

Dentro do campo de batalha do Centro Pokémon, uma batalha estava prestes à começar. Brock era o juíz, enquanto Marilyn estava do lado esquerdo do campo, e Dawn do lado direito. No banco do lado direito do campo, Ash, Pikachu e Kate estavam sentados, enquanto a garota segurava Piplup no colo, já conformado e recuperado do choque, e Umbreon estava deitada no chão, ao lado de sua treinadora.

- Será uma batalha de um contra um, sem limite de tempo! Tudo bem para vocês?

- Sim! - Responderam em uníssono.

- Que a batalha comece! - Brock levantou os dois braços, e Dawn lançou sua Pokébola.

- Vai, Buneary! - O Pokémon saiu da Pokébola pronto para a luta, e corações cor-de-rosa tomaram o lugar dos olhos de Marilyn.

- Que fofinho! Que fofinho! Que fofinho! - Ela saiu dançando pelo campo de batalha, admirando Buneary, e Brock colocou ambas as mãos na cintura.

- Ehm... Marilyn, você precisa mandar seu Pokémon. - Ela pareceu acordar, e pegou uma Pokébola.

- Ah, sim! Cherubi, mostre sua fofura! - A garota arremessou a Pokébola, e dela saiu um Pokémon cor-de-rosa, com uma folha em sua cabeça, e nessa mesma folha, havia um lacinho amarelo enfeitando o Pokémon. Ash pegou sua PokéDex.

- Um Cherubi? - Kate esticou-se para ver a PokéDex.

- "_Cherubi: Um Pokémon semente de cereja. A fruta na sua cabeça tem todos os nutrientes necessários para a sua evolução._"

- Sem contar que os Starlys sempre acham que isso é comida, e acabam apanhando dos Cherubis. - Kate adicionou, e Ash riu. - Vai, Dawn, acaba com ele!

As partes laterais do telhado eram feitas de vidro, e de lá, a Equipe Rocket assistia tudo. Jessie não aprovou muito o Pokémon de Marilyn, e deixava isso claro em sua expressão.

- Se pegarmos aquele Cherubi, e darmos de presente ao chefinho... - Meowth começou a imaginar a cena, enquanto narrava para seus companheiros. - Ele chegaria cansado no quarto, após um longo dia tendo dores de cabeça com seus agentes que não fazem nada de útil.

- Eu me pergunto QUEM são os agentes. - James apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda, enquanto Jessie virava sua cabeça para responder à James.

- Ora, só podem ser a brega do Cassidy e o idiota do Beef. - Eles não ouviram, mas em algum lugar do mundo, durante uma missão, Butch repentinamente gritou: "_É BUTCH, NÃO BEEF!_", fazendo com que Cassidy o encarasse, assustada. Mas, voltando ao Centro Pokémon, Meowth limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de Jessie e James.

- Então, ele veria Cherubi, e toda a sua fofura encantaria o chefe, que esqueceria de toodo aquele estresse, e ficaria relaxado. Então, lembrando de seus agentes favoritos, ele diria: "_Vou recompensar o Meowth e seus amigos por terem me dado um Pokémon tão fofo!_" - Os olhos de todos brilharam.

- Promoção! - Gritaram em uníssono. De volta ao campo de batalha, Marilyn admirava seu próprio Pokémon, enquanto Dawn estava prestes à começar a batalha.

- Buneary, _Dizzy Punch_! - Buneary saltou em direção ao adversário, enquanto as pontas de suas orelhas brilhavam. Ao aproximar-se de Cherubi, atacou-o diversas vezes com as orelhas, e acertou todas, fazendo com que o Pokémon de Marilyn caísse no chão, que não parecia muito determinada à dar qualquer ordem.

- Olha que fofo, ele está lutando de verdade!

- Não deixe-o contra atacar, _Ice Beam_! - Buneary abriu a boca, fazendo com que um brilho azul em forma de esfera fosse criado, e dele saiu um poderoso raio de gelo, fazendo os olhos de Marilyn brilharem. Mesmo não recebendo nenhuma ordem, o Cherubi usou _Protect_, mas ainda assim, Cherubi possuía expressão de dor.

- O _Protect _não deixou o _Ice Beam_ atingí-lo...

- Talvez... O _Protect_ não esteja bem treinado. - Kate pensou em alguma probabilidade que explicasse a situação. - Eu só não entendo porque ela não dá ordem alguma ao Cherubi, ela gosta de ver o Pokémon sofrendo? - Marilyn caiu de joelhos no chão, admirando seu Cherubi.

- Essa expressão é tãão lindinha!

- Eu acho que você tem razão, Kate... - Ash assistia tudo com um olhar confuso e a mão na nuca. Buneary continuava a atacar, enquanto Cherubi mantia o _Protect_. De repente, Brock correu até o campo de batalha, fazendo com que Buneary parasse com o _Ice Beam_, e Brock ficou em sua frente.

- Ei, Marilyn, seu Pokémon precisa atacar! _Protect_ não causa dano, e se você não usar nenhuma técnica, eu vou parar a batalha! - Ela ficou irritada, encarando Brock furisamente.

- Isso é tão fora de moda! - Todos se assustaram, e a expressão da garota virou totalmente romântica. - As batalhas de hoje em dia devem ser românticas ao máximo! Vamos fazer uma batalha de coragem!

- Batalha de coragem? - Brock, Ash e Dawn perguntaram em uníssono, enquanto Kate encarava Marilyn com os olhos semi-cerrados, e uma gota oceânica na cabeça.

- Sim! - Ela ajoelhou-se no chão, fazendo uma cena dramática. - O Pokémon deve receber golpes do adversário e ficar sofrendo o tempo todo. - Ela jogou-se no chão, e seus olhos brilhavam. - Dá uma sensação de coragem!

- E existe esse tipo de batalha? - Pikachu e Ash possuíam a mesma expressão de "_... O que diabos?!_", e uma gota na cabeça.

- Pi-kachuu...

- Eu falo para começarem a fazer campanhas contra chá de cogumelo, mas ninguém nunca me ouve! - Kate resmungava, enquanto Marilyn continuava com sua atuação digna de um prêmio de **pior** atuação. - "_Marilyn uses 'atuação ruim', but it failed!_"

- Batalhas Pokémon são encenações... Toda a coragem, todo o esforço! Os sentimentos de sofrimento numa batalha... - Seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais. - Isso é uma batalha de coragem! - Cherubi caiu no chão, exausto, enquanto sua treinadora continuava a achar aquilo tudo fofo. - Que lindo! Que corajoso! - Cansado de tudo aquilo, Brock correu até Marilyn, apontando para ela, e um som de apito tomou conta do local.

- Você está suspensa! Você não pode fazer isso! - Kate suspirou de alívio, enquanto Brock continuava com a sua bronca. - Os dois devem usar suas forças honestamente numa batalha Pokémon! - Com uma expressão de quem não se importava, a garota de cabelos verdes fez um biquinho, enquanto segurava seu próprio rosto com as duas mãos.

- Isso é tão antiquado... É coisa de velho, Broocklyn! - Brock capotou.

- ... Broocklyn?! - Uma gota formou-se em sua cabeça. Mas, voltando ao assunto principal, ignorou o apelido, e manteve uma de suas mãos em punho. - De qualquer forma, se você não contra ataca, não é uma batalha! - Esbravejou. - Você tem que se desprender dessa sua afeição por falta de vigor! - A feição de Marilyn ficou um pouco triste, e mostrava um pouco de incompreensão, e Brock saiu andando para voltar ao seu posto de juíz.

- Eu não entendo... Mas, não tenho outra escolha! - Ela pareceu ficar animada, e então, dando um pulo, gritou: - Cherubi, vamos contra atacar! - Cherubi pulou junto de sua treinadora, tão animado quanto ela. Chamas arderam atrás da garota. - Vamos lá! _Magical Leaf_! - Várias folhas brilhando intensamente foram na direção de Buneary, assustando Dawn.

- Buneary, evasiva! - Buneary saltava, e por diversas vezes, fora por pouco que o golpe não acertara o adversário, mas não foi o suficiente, e o golpe conseguiu atingir Buneary, que foi lançado para trás, além de receber muito dano.

- Bun-Buneaaryy! - Ele caiu no chão, e na tentativa de se equilibrar, piorou a situação, apenas não caiu de cara por ter apoiado-se com os braços. Ash, Pikachu, Kate e Piplup ficaram assustados com um golpe poderoso vindo de um Cherubi de uma treinadora tão... Estranha.

- Tackle! - O Cherubi investiu contra Buneary, acertando em cheio o golpe, o lançando ainda mais para trás. O adversário deu uma cambalhota no ar, usando o braço direito para equilibrar-se, conseguindo cair de pé no chão.

- Força, Buneary! _Dizzy Punch_! - As pontas das orelhas de Buneary brilharam novamente em diversas cores diferentes, e ele saltou em direção à Cherubi.

- Cherubi, use a evasiva corajosamente! - Cherubi desviava de todos os golpes, mas ainda com a expressão de dor. Quando o golpe de Buneary cessou, Marilyn levantou a mão direita. - _Solarbeam_! - O _Solarbeam _de Cherubi foi carregado rapidamente, e novamente acertou em cheio Buneary, que foi lançado para trás, e ficou extremamente cansado, e isso era mostrado claramente pela sua respiração ofegante. Os olhos da treinadora do Cherubi voltaram à brilhar. - O Buneary fica tão fofinho assim! Mostre mais dessa coragem! - Tarde demais, o Pokémon caiu totalmente exausto no chão. Brock levantou a mão direita, simbolizando que Marilyn havia vencido.

- Buneary está fora de combate, a vitória é de Cherubi! - Na "plateia" todos arregalaram os olhos, completamente pasmos. E Kate parecia tentar achar alguma lógica. Estranhamente, a mais confusa e inconformada ali era Marilyn, que fazia birra.

- Mas foi rápido demais! Eu quero ver mais do Buneaary!

- Que tipo de batalha foi essa...? - Dawn tirou a Pokébola de Buneary, e apontou para o Pokémon, o fazendo retornar. No banco, Ash estava de braços cruzados, olhando para baixo, enquanto Kate parecia mais perdida que cego em tiroteio.

- Vencer ou perder... - Ash levantou a cabeça, com uma expressão tão confusa quanto as de Pikachu, Umbreon - que há uma hora daquelas já estava sentada prestando atenção - e Piplup. - Qualquer coisa está bom para ela.

- Ao menos ela tem espírito esportivo... Eu acho. Ou pode ser efeito do chá de cogumelo, também. - Do meio do campo, Brock fazia uma cara pensativa, com a mão no queixo, olhando Marilyn comemorar a vitória com Cherubi.

"_Tem alguma coisa errada..._" - Pensou, enquanto um brilho sinistro apareceu em um de seus olhos.

Um tempo depois, Marilyn saía do Centro Pokémon, quando deu de cara com uma estranha mulher de vestido amarelo, sapatos brancos, óculos de grau, olhos azuis e cabelo cor-de-rosa preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Ela estava de braços cruzados, e olhava para a garota de cabelos verdes.

- Você é a Marilyn? - Perguntou, e a garota confirmou um pouco assustada, aquela mulher estranhamente suspeita dava-lhe medo. - Que bom! Eu sou a Jessilyn! Vamos fazer uma batalha de Pokémons fofinhos? - Os olhos de Marilyn brilharam, e ela olhava em volta procurando pelo Pokémon fofinho de Jessilyn.

- Pokémons fofinhos? Cadê? Caaadêêê? - Jessilyn sinalizou, e um Mime Jr. saiu de trás da árvore dando piruetas, até chegar aos pés de Marilyn, que pareceu nem um pouco satisfeita, e se arrependeu de ter perguntando onde estava o Pokémon fofinho. Em seu ranking pessoal aquele Pokémon... Não era nem um pouco adorável.

- E então, ele não é lindo?

- Certamente não evoluiu e a altura está nos conformes, mas... - Uma folha seca e solitária voou e passou por Marilyn, enquanto Mime Jr. posava em sua frente, e uma gota se formava na cabeça da garota. - Esse nariz de palhaço estraga tudo! - Assim como Piplup, ele congelou na mesma expressão de choque e humilhação, e Marilyn acenou um tchau para depois sair andando e deixar Jessilyn sozinha. Mime Jr. se encostou numa árvore, com a aura negra sob sua cabeça, e Jessilyn colocou ambas as mãos na cintura. James correu para socorrer seu Pokémon, que chorava, ele correu tão rápido que levantou poeira, e teve de usar um de seus pés para freiar.

- Não fique assim, Mime Jr.! - Ele se ajoelhou e abraçou o Pokémon. - Eu que sou um idiota de aceitar esse plano da Jeessieee! - Ele apertava Mime Jr., que contestava balançando os braços e tentando se livrar de James.

- É... O plano não funcionou. - Choramingou Meowth, olhando para Jessie.

Do lado de dentro do Centro Pokémon, Dawn soltava um longo suspiro, sentada em um dos sofás e com Piplup no colo. Apoiou seu queixo levemente na cabeça de Piplup, sem abrir os olhos, enquanto Ash, com Pikachu em seu ombro, olhava a amiga. Brock, com as mãos na cintura, olhava janela afora, perdido em seus pensamentos, e Kate, sentada ao lado de Dawn, escovava os pêlos de sua Umbreon, que parecia estar adorando.

- Mesmo depois daquilo tudo, a Marilyn não aprendeu nada!

- Pi-pluup... - Concordou tristemente com a treinadora, e Ash colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ela continua com aquelas regras esquisitas dela.

- Pika-pika...

- Talvez, se ela batalhasse contra um oponente que não fosse "_fofinho_"... - Kate imitou o tom de voz de Marilyn ao dizer a palavra, e Brock pareceu ter uma ideia, virando repentinamente para os amigos, com o dedo indicador levantado.

- É isso! - Todos olharam para o criador, um pouco confusos. - Dessa vez eu vou batalhar! - Ele estava determinado, mas ninguém além dele sabia exatamente o porquê.

- Por quê? - Dawn perguntou, enquanto se levantava para ouvir Brock. Kate permanecia sentada, olhando para Brock enquanto escovava Umbreon, que também prestava atenção no garoto.

- Porque eu simplesmente não posso aceitar isso! Ótimo, é uma boa característica o Pokémon ser "_fofinho_", mas apenas isso não pode ser usado para se vencer uma batalha Pokémon! - Explicava, prendendo completamente a atenção de todos. - É importante o laço entre os corações de um treinador e seu Pokémon, seja lá qual for o Pokémon, ele pode brilhar!

- Isso aí! Você tem que vencer a Marilyn. - Dawn incentivava, enquanto Kate e Ash sorriam para Brock, e chamas de determinação ardiam atrás do mesmo.

- Beleza, eu vou vencer!

-----------------------------------------------

Marilyn examinava com feição de desaprovação os dois Pokémons de Brock: Croagunk e Sudowoodo, e se perguntava como alguém poderia ter dois Pokémons tão... Esquisitos. Segundo sua rígida visão de beleza dos Pokémons, é claro.

- Batalhar contra algum deles? - Perguntou.

- Sim, contra qualquer um deles, basta escolher! - Dizia Brock, enquanto Ash e Dawn se entreolhavam, e Kate cruzava os braços, lembrando que Brock tinha mais um Pokémon além daquela dupla, e aproximou-se dele, colocando sua mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito do garoto.

- Ei, Brock, por que não mostra a Happiny à ela? - Sussurrou, e ele assustou-se com a ideia de usar a Happiny, que nunca havia batalhado de verdade antes, contra Marilyn.

- Ela nunca participou de uma batalha de verdade. - Sussurrou de volta, e a reação de Kate foi uma careta.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo, Brock! - Marilyn cruzou os braços e começou a bater um de seus pés no assoalho de madeira, fazendo barulho o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Kate e Brock, que pararam a conversa para virar em sua direção.

- O que Katelyn e Broocklyn estão escondendo de mim? - Kate fez o seu pior olhar mortal para Marilyn. Desde que a ouvira adicionando um "_Lyn_" ao nome de todos, realmente esperava que ela não estragasse seu apelido. A garotinha ignorou a criadora, e Brock suspirou ao pegar a Pokébola de Happiny. Esticou o braço que segurava a Pokébola em direção à uma mesa, e ela se abriu, liberando Happiny. Os olhos de Marilyn finalmente brilharam ao ver a pequena Pokémon.

- Ela tem sessenta centímetros, e não evoloiu! Ela é tão adorááveel! - Ela abraçou Happiny, e esfregou a sua bochecha na Pokémon, que pareceu ser a primeira a gostar de ser apertada como se fosse um bichinho de estimação da Felícia. - Eu adoraria batalhar com ela! - Kate cruzou os braços, lançando para Brock um olhar de quem sabia que tinha razão, e ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem para você, Happiny? - Happiny concordou alegremente, mexendo seus bracinhos e seus pézinhos, enquanto sorria. - Tudo bem, mas será uma batalha de três contra três, o que significa que Croagunk e Sudowoodo também irão lutar. - Marilyn parou de esfregar sua bochecha em Happiny, fazendo uma careta enquanto encarava Sudowoodo e Croagunk.

- Parece que eu não tenho escolha... - Ironicamente, um homem de cabelos azuis, usando um boné preto, óculos escuros, e vestindo roupas de juíz de batalhas Pokémon que variavam entre as cores laranja e preto, segurando duas bandeiras: uma vermelha e outra verde.

- Eu sou juíz desse Centro Pokémon! - Gritava, tentando chamar a atenção do grupo de garotos que conversava com Marilyn. - Alguém precisa de um juíz de batalha?

- Ei tiozinho, por favor, seja o juíz da nossa batalha! - O estranho juíz estava de costas para os garotos, então eles não puderam ver, mas ele teve um tique na sobrancelha direita ao ouvir Marilyn chamá-lo de "_tiozinho_". Disfarçando com um sorriso, virou-se para eles, levantando um de seus braços.

- Sim, claro que sim! - Do lado de fora, Jessie e Meowth espionavam tudo, para checar o desempenho de James.

- Ótimo, quando estiverem cansados da batalha, pegamos os Pokémons dela! - Meowth concordou com a cabeça.

De volta ao campo de batalha, Marilyn estava do lado esquerdo do campo, enquanto Brock estava do lado direito. Ash, Dawn, e Kate estavam sentados no banco do lado direito, torcendo para o amigo.

- Cherubi, mostre sua fofura!

- Sudowoodo, eu escolho você!

Os garotos lançaram as Pokébolas, liberando Cherubi e Sudowoodo ao mesmo tempo. O juíz esticou os dois braços, sinalizando o início da batalha.

- Que a batalha comece!

- Sudowoodo, _Double-Edge_! - Sudowoodo investiu contra Cherubi, deixando um rastro de luz amarela, e o golpe atingiu em cheio, lançando o adversário para trás, que deu várias piruetas para equilibrar-se, fazendo os olhos de Marilyn brilharem.

- Que corajoso!

- Eu agradeceria se você se preocupasse com seu Pokémon! - Esbravejou Brock, assustando a adversária. - Numa batalha, treinador e Pokémon devem estar interligados. - Marilyn deu de ombros.

- Broocklyn, isso é tão antiquado!

- Se você não entende, então esse jogo é para dois: _Mimic_! - Sudowoodo copiou Cherubi, causando uma cena dramática, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo lentamente ao chão. Marilyn espantou-se, e estava completamente vidrada no Pokémon, que possuía uma profunda expressão de dor. - _Fake Tears_! - Sudowoodo estreiou seu golpe, seus olhos marejaram, e jogou-se completamente no chão. Os olhos de Marilyn encheram-se de lágrimas de emoção ao ver a demonstração de coragem do Pokémon de Brock. - Vê? Qualquer Pokémon pode ser corajoso!

- Sim! Eu confesso que não o acho nem um pouco adorável, mas ele é extremamente corajoso! - Ash estava com a mão na nuca, enquanto Pikachu permanecia de boca aberta, chocado com aquela batalha tão... Diferente. Umbreon girou sua cabeça para a direita, mostrando estar tão confuso quanto Kate, Dawn e Piplup.

- Certamente é corajoso... Mas uma batalha assim está certo? - O garoto comentou. O "juíz" parecia estar no mundo da lua, apenas observando e esquecendo de dizer qual era o vencedor da "batalha de coragem".

- Juíz, faça alguma coisa! - Dawn o tirou do mundo da lua, e ele parecia confuso, pensando com a mão no queixo.

- Ehm... Para quem eu devo dar a vitória...? - Sussurrou. E de repente, levantou os dois braços. - Ok, ninguém pode mais lutar, essa batalha deu empate! - Todos ficaram chocados com o veredicto final, e Brock e Marilyn fizeram seus Pokémons retornarem às Pokébolas. - Segunda partida! - Eles lançaram suas outras Pokébolas, e Brock escolheu Croagunk, enquanto Marilyn escolheu Chingling.

- Croagunk, _Poison Jab_! - Golpe acertara em cheio, lançando Chingling para trás, e fazendo sua treinadora gritar. Brock deu mais uma ordem, e seu Pokémon lançou o "_Poison Sting_", lançando agulhas venenosas que acertaram o adversário em cheio. Assistindo à dor de Chingling, Marilyn mordia um guardanapo, tentando se conter.

- É tão corajoso! - Aos olhos da "plateia" aquilo era um tanto ridículo, o pobre Pokémon em formato de sino sofria, enquanto sua treinadora não fazia nada além de babar achando aquilo tudo lindo.

- _Brick Break_! - A pata direita de Croagunk brilhou, e investiu contra seu adversário, acertando o golpe em cheio. O pequeno fora lançado para trás, caindo no chão, já quase sem forças. Marilyn pulava e gritava para todos ouvirem que aquilo era extremamente corajoso, fofo e adorável.

- Marilyn, batalhe direito! Seu Pokémon precisa contra atacar! - Kate gritou, e Marilyn soltou um suspiro de insatisfação.

- Hmpf, não tenho escolha. Use _Growl_ corajosamente, Chingling! - Kate arregalou os olhos, e colocou as duas mãos nas orelhas. Quando o Pokémon começou a gritar, iniciando o golpe, todos fizeram o mesmo que Kate.

- Eu e minha boca grande... - Choramingou, enquanto todos encaravam-lhe com olhares mortais.

-_ Confusion_! - Os olhos de Chingling brilharam em roxo, e uma aura da mesma cor contornou Croagunk, e depois de alguns segundos sendo afetado pelo golpe, caiu no chão. O juíz já iria declarar o final da batalha, quando Brock o interrompeu.

- Espere! Croagunk, você consegue! Levante-se! - Croagunk se esforçava para levantar, e conseguiu fazê-lo lentamente, com seu treinador o incentivando, enquanto os olhos de Marilyn brilhavam ao ver a coragem do Pokémon. - Entendeu? Quando o Pokémon e seu treinador estão interligados de verdade, qualquer um pode tornar-se fofo. - Marilyn ficou surpresa, parecendo finalmente entender. O juíz levantou as duas bandeiras, sinalizando para continuar a partida. - _Brick Break_! - A pata de Croagunk brilhou novamente, dando um golpe certeiro e tirando Chingling de combate.

- Chingling está fora de combate! A vitória é de Croagunk. - O juíz esticou a mão esquerda, apontando para o lado de Brock no campo de batalha. Marilyn e Brock fizeram seus Pokémons retornarem às Pokébolas.

- O laço entre o Pokémon e seu treinador é sempre importante. - Marilyn fechou os olhos e fez uma careta. Todos pensaram que todo o trabalho de Brock estava sendo em vão, e que a garota nuna aprenderia nada.

- Broocklyn, isso é tão antiquado... - Ela sorriu, e por um instante, pareceu finalmente amadurecer. - Mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer. - Dawn piscou algumas vezes, tentando provar à si mesma que aquela cena era real.

- A feição dela mudou... - Marilyn pegou a Pokébola do último Pokémon que usaria na batalha, e a encarou por alguns segundos.

- Esperem... Tempo! - Ela correu até sua bolsa, em cima do banco. Havia uma Pokébola na bolsa, que ela pegou, e deixou as três Pokébolas em sua mão lá dentro, e voltou à sua posição. - Até hoje esse aqui nunca batalhou. - Ela esticou o braço, apontando a esfera vermelha e branca em direção ao campo. - Mas hoje nós podemos batalhar juntos! - Ela encarou a Pokébola, a colocando perto do rosto. - Eu acho esse Pokémon o mais fofinho de todos, mas todos diziam que não era fofo, que era estranho. Então eu pensei em pegar apenas Pokémons que os outros achassem fofinhos, para mostrá-los. - Seus olhos ficaram tristonhos por alguns segundos, mas pareceu voltar a ficar confiante. - Graças ao Broocklyn, isso tudo acabou, não preciso mais agradar aos outros! - Ela lançou a Pokébola, e dela saiu um Shellder, impressionando a todos, e fazendo a Equipe Rocket ter vontade de morrer.

- O QUÊ?! - Jessie e Meowth gritaram em uníssono. - ISSO é o mais fofo? - Do banco, Ash, Pikachu estavam pasmos, enquanto Kate, Dawn, Umbreon e Piplup sorriam.

- O Brock conseguiu mesmo transmitir seus sentimentos. - Ash arqueou a sobrancelha direita e colocou a mão esquerda no queixo. - Mas isso eu não consigo entender...

- Um Shellder? - Brock analisava o Pokémon com a mão no queixo. - Aquela carapaça é muito dura e serve como defesa... - Ele pegou a Pokébola de Happiny. - Certo! Vai, Happiny! - E a arremessou, liberando a Pokémon. - Essa é a sua primeira batalha, conto com você!

- Esperem! - Todos olharam na direção de onde viera o grito, e duas cordas estavam penduradas do telhado, por onde Jessie e Meowth desciam. - O chefe não vai gostar desse Shellder! - Ela apontava para o Pokémon, e seu rosto era de decepção. Marilyn ficou furiosa com o comentário.

- Quem são vocês?! - Os que estavam sentados, se levantaram, com uma expressão nada amigável em seus rostos, olhando furiosamente para a Equipe Rocket.

- São a Equipe Rocket, uns malvados que roubam os Pokémons dos outros! - Dawn explicou à Marilyn, que ficou ainda mais insatisfeita. O suposto "juíz" da batalha, remexia na bolsa da garota, e pegou suas duas Pokébolas, tirando o disfarce logo em seguida.

- Peguei! Bater em retirada! - Os membros da Equipe Rocket saíram correndo, e uma veia da testa da garotinha saltou.

- Shellder, use a água para virar um jato! - O Shellder cuspiu um jato de água no chão, o lançando para trás. Continuou com o jato, dando algumas piruetas no ar e sendo jogado na direção da Equipe Rocket. O impacto foi tão forte que os lançou em direção à parede, que quebrou, fazendo James soltar as Pokébolas, que foram pegas por Marilyn.

- Devolva essas Pokébolas! - Jessie apontou ameaçadoramente para a garota de cabelos verdes, fazendo novamente uma veia de sua testa saltar.

- Shellder, _Ice Beam_! - Uma esfera azul-piscina foi formada na boca de Shellder, e dela saíram raios de gelo, que atingiram a Equipe Rocket, congelando todos e formando uma grande pedra de gelo.

- Happiny, _Pound_! - O braço direito de Happiny brilhou, e ela investiu contra a Equipe Rocket, batendo com o braço que estava brilhante na pedra de gelo, o quebrando e os mandando para bem longe.

- Pensando bem... Nós somos bem corajosos. - James comentou, enquanto estavam no ar.

- É verdade...

- E eu sou muito fofinha! - Jessie apontou para si mesma, enquanto seus dois companheiros balançavam negativamente a cabeça.

- Equipe Rocket decolando de noovooo! - Disseram em uníssono, e sumiram, fazendo uma luz brilhar no céu. Voltando ao lado de dentro, Marilyn abraçava seu Shellder, enquanto os outros assistiam à cena, sorrindo satisfeitos.

- Você é muito, muito, muito fofinho!

- Que bom que a Marilyn entendeu que a coisa mais importante num Pokémon não é a sua fofura. - Disse Brock, e os três jovens concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ela não conseguia transmitir isso para um velho amigo. - Continuou Dawn, enquanto a garotinha de cabelos verdes continuava a abraçar o Pokémon, que estava tão feliz que seus olhos até brilhavam.

- Qualquer Pokémon pode ser fofo.

- Piikachu-pi! - Pikachu concordou com seu treinador.

- Basta o laço entre o treinador e seu Pokémon para isso acontecer. - Kate finalizou, e Umbreon esfregou sua cabeça nas pernas treinadora, que a acariciou.

-----------------------------------------------

O sol já estava se pondo, quando a Enfermeira Joy finalmente avisou à Dawn que o pacote que ela tanto esperava havia chego, e se desculpando pela demora da entrega. Dawn agradeceu e animadamente pegou a caixa, e a apoiou em um dos sofás, enquanto seus amigos esperavam curiosos. Ela abriu a caixa, e de dentro dela tirou um lindo vestido azul-bebê, muito parecido com o vestido que usava nos Contests.

- É o meu novo vestido para os Contests! Eu já usei tanto o rosa, que a mamãe achou que eu deveria variar e usar um azul!

- Uau, Dawn! É lindo! - Kate se aproximou para ver melhor o vestido, por mais que não gostasse de usá-los, ainda assim os achava bonitos, contanto que estivessem no corpo de outra garota. Todos elogiaram o novo vestido de Dawn, e a garota riu sem-graça, mas logo em seguida correu até o quarto para guardá-lo. Brock e os outros ensinaram uma garotinha a importância do laço entre um Pokémon e seu treinador, e após um dia tão esgotante, precisariam descansar para pegar a estrada até Suiren Town.

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

----------------------------------------------

*******Acontece que, como o episódio só passou no Japão até agora, "**_**Hikalyn**_**" é um apelido derivado de "**_**Hikari**_**" (nome Japonês da Dawn), e como eu não pensei em nada que desse pra usar "**_**Dawn**_**" e adicionar um "**_**Lyn**_**", eu acabei usando a versão japonesa, mesmo.**

**Notas (inúteis) da autora:**

Esse foi um capítulo baseado num episódio original de D/P (o D/P 125), não me espanquem. XD Mas eu achei o episódio tão legalzinho que decidi fazer um "remake" básico dele aqui. ;-; Os próximos serão capítulos vindos completamente da minha mente, prometo. :B


	3. O Skorupi Vermelho da Proteção!

**Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - The Alternative Serie**  
O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem. Alguns capítulos serão baseados em episódios existentes da série original. Então, cuidado com os spoilers!

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon não me pertence, o que é óbvio. n.n Pertence ao nosso querido Satoshi que algum dia ainda vai me deixar criar uma personagem pro anime. T.T ... ou não.

**Respondendo às Reviews:**

**Midori Matsu**, obrigada pelo elogio! *-* E sim, a Umbreon é adorável, fofa, linda, como toda Umbreon que se preze. *-* *fã master de Umbreons* *apanha* E a Marilyn é o tipo de pessoa que eu não gosto, mas eu achei interessante colocá-la no segundo capítulo. XD E pode deixar que já já a Kate entra numa batalha, só estou esperando o momento certo. :B

Agora, sobre a tradução dos golpes... É que eu não sou muito fã das traduções dos golpes, mesmo D: Principalmente pelo fato de _Thundershock _e _Thunderbolt_ terem a MESMA tradução no Cartoon. x_x E até hoje eles não decidirem uma tradução para o "_Shadow Ball_" *olha 830298321 nomes que o golpe já teve*.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O Skorupi Vermelho da Proteção!**

Ainda no caminho para Suiren Town, Ash, Brock, Dawn e Kate resolveram fazer uma parada para almoçar junto de seus Pokémons, e enquanto ainda faziam a digestão, Brock analisava seu guia, procurando o melhor caminho para chegar à Suiren Town. Dawn escovava os pêlos de Pachirisu, que adorava ser escovado. Kate estava sentada no chão, com as pernas esticadas, e o Pikachu deitado em cima destas, sendo massageado nas bochechas pela garota, e Ash apenas observava, enquanto a Umbreon cochilava ao lado de sua treinadora.

- Por que exatamente as bochechas precisam ser massageadas?

- As bochechas do Pikachu, e a sua cauda, são os pontos mais importantes do seu ciclo de eletricidade. Nas bochechas, eles armazenam a carga elétrica que irão descarregar nas batalhas, enquanto pela cauda, eles descarregam o excesso de eletricidade ou absorvem eletricidade. - Kate explicava sem parar a massagem, e o Pokémon parecia extremamente relaxado. - Massageando as bochechas e tirando toda a tensão, eles liberam melhor essa eletricidade, e seus golpes elétricos ficam mais eficazes. Ou seja, eu estou te ajudando nas batalhas, Ash Ketchum.

- Obrigado! Ouviu Pikachu? Você vai ficar mais forte!

- Pi-kaaaachu. - O Pokémon mexeu suas orelhinhas ao falar, mas estava tão relaxado no momento, que não deu muita importância, só queria por mais um tempinho a sensação daquela massagem tão boa.

- "_Obrigado_", nada! Eu cobro por hora, sabia?! - Ash arregalou os olhos, espantado, e a garota teve um acesso de riso. - É brincadeira! - Ele fez uma careta, e todos riram junto de Kate.

- Ei, onde você aprendeu isso tudo? - Brock estava interessado pelo simples fato de ter lembrado da Dra. Abby, da região de Hoenn, uma doutora que utilizava massagem e os pontos de pressão dos Pokémons para curá-los.

- Com uma garota muito simpática da região de Hoenn, a Dra. Abby! - Ela parou de massagear as bochechas de Pikachu, que deitou de bruços, para a garota começar a massagear suas costas e sua cauda. - Fui aluna dela durante um tempo, para aí prosseguir minha viagem por Hoenn.

- Eu e o Brock conhecemos a Dra. Abby enquanto viajávamos por Hoenn, ela é ótima!

- E linda! - Os olhos de Brock ficaram em forma de corações, enquanto se lembrava da doce doutora, e uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de todos.

- Volte a olhar o mapa, Brock! - Disseram em uníssono, e o garoto se encolheu num cantinho, voltando a traçar um caminho no mapa.

- Ei, Kate. - Dawn observava Pachirisu enquanto o escovava, prestando atenção em suas bochechas amarelas. - Nesse caso, os Pachirisus e os Pikachus são parecidos, não são?

- Não exatamente. Eles têm uma coisa em comum: armazenam a energia elétrica em suas bochechas. Mas o Pachirisu gera a energia nas bochechas, e a armazena lá. Em batalha, ele a descarrega pelos três espetos azuis em sua cauda, e não pelas bochechas, como fazem os Pikachus.

- Depois você pode massagear o Pachirisu, por favor?

- Mas é claro! Eu já estou quase acabando a massagem do Pikachu. - Ela voltou a massagear as bochechas do Pokémon, que soltavam algumas perigosas faíscas, mas que apenas Brock notara.

- Ehm... Você não deveria estar usando luvas de borracha?

- Ah, imagina, Brock! A descarga elétrica não é tão grande assim e eu já estou acos-- - Antes que ela pudesse terminar, o pequeno Pikachu liberou uma grande descarga elétrica, torrando completamente a garota, e assustando a todos, além de acordar Umbreon, que ficou totalmente confusa. - --tumada... - Ela deitou no chão, e ao suspirar, uma nuvem de fumaça negra saiu de sua boca, enquanto uma gota oceânica se formava na cabeça de todos, e Pikachu parecia um pouco envergonhado. - Seu Pikachu é bem forte, hein? A massagem realmente funcionou... Talvez eu aceite a proposta das luvas de borracha...

Charizard saiu de sua Pokébola, também tendo uma gota oceânica formando-se em sua cabeça - que balançava negativamente -, e após soltar um longo suspiro, segurou a bata de sua treinadora, arrastando-na até um rio próximo para limpar aquelas queimaduras todas, e Umbreon seguiu fielmente sua treinadora. É claro que diante de tal cena cômica, os amigos de Kate não conteram o riso.

**(Adivinhem? Hora da abertura. 8D)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um pouco mais tarde, após toda a confusão ter sido resolvida, Brock segurava o mapa, enquanto todos estavam de pé à sua volta, olhando o caminho que teriam que seguir até a cidade de Suiren.

- Bom, nós estamos na metade do caminho entre o Lago Acuity, e cidade de Eterna, certo? - Ele apontava para a localização atual deles, enquanto os outros apenas concordavam com a cabeça. - Bom, Suiren fica do lado Leste de Sinnoh, enquanto nós estamos no lado Oeste. Ou seja, precisamos descer até Eterna City, atravessar o Mt. Coronet, e dali vai faltar pouco para chegarmos em Suiren!

- É... Não parece tão difícil! - Comentou Dawn, segurando Piplup no colo.

Finalmente, todos colocaram o pé na estrada, e continuaram a seguir caminho. Naquela região, a floresta era estranhamente calma e silenciosa demais, sem nenhum Pokémon passando ou emitindo algum som. Após vários minutos de viagem, um pequeno e bem machucado Pokémon foi encontrado, largado no meio do caminho. Kate correu ao auxílio do Pokémon, o pegando no colo, depois foi a vez dos outros três garotos correrem pasmos até ele.

- Que Pokémon é esse? - Perguntara Ash, pegando sua Pokédex, enquanto a criadora examinava a pequena criatura roxa, e lembrava muito com um escorpião.

- "_Skorupi: Um Pokémon Escorpião. Costuma enterrar-se na areia esperando por sua presa, na qual ataca injetando o veneno localizado nas garras de sua cauda._"

- Hm, um Skorupi, então.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? - Dawn agachou-se para vê-lo melhor. - Será que foi alguma batalha?

- Sim, mas parece que não foi apenas a batalha... Ele também comeu algo que lhe fez muito mal. - Kate pegou sua mochila, procurando por algo, mas Brock fora mais rápido e já estava com uma embalagem de um spray em mãos, que entregou à garota, era um frasco de Potion. - Ah, obrigada! Calma, pequeno, isso vai arder um pouco, mas você vai se sentir melhor.

- Sko-rupii... - Ela espirrou um pouco do produto nas feridas do Pokémon, e a ardência fez com que ele fechasse os olhos. Mas antes mesmo que ela terminasse de cuidar dele, um garoto repentinamente meio correndo na direção deles, pegando o Skorupi no colo e o abraçando, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. Ao menos, o Pokémon ficou feliz ao ver o garoto.

- Vocês! Vocês são os ladrões de Skorupi! - Um ponto de interrogação foi formado acima da cabeça dos quatro amigos e seus Pokémons, enquanto o garoto os encarava furiosamente. Ele era loiro de olhos castanhos, usava um boné preto assim como seus tênis, também vestia uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta branca, com uma grande estampa de um Skorupi - mas este, de cor vermelha. Ele não deveria passar dos sete anos de idade.

- Espera, nós não-- - Ash tentou explicar a situação, mas cinco Skorupis os cercaram, e eles possuíam a mesma expressão de dor-de-estômago do Skorupi que estava no colo do garoto, mas estes não estavam feridos. Pikachu desceu do ombro de Ash, movendo seus braços freneticamente.

- Pi-pi-pika-chu! - Umbreon e Piplup pareceram entender o que o pequeno rato amarelo queria fazer, e se juntaram a ele, formando um triângulo, com todos virados para os Skorupis.

- Piplup! Piii-piplup! - Piplup colocou as asas na cintura, e parecia discursar com os possíveis adversários.

- Um-umbreon! - Umbreon estava sentada, mexendo suas orelhas. Os Skorupis pareceram entender, mas o garoto ainda mandava um olhar mortal para os garotos e seus Pokémons.

- Olha, nós não roubamos nada, muito menos seu Skorupi! - Ash tentava explicar ao garoto, que não fazia muita questão de ouvi-lo. - Nós o achamos no chão, machucado.

- Skor-skorupi... - O pequeno parecia tentar explicar a situação ao seu treinador, que dividia os olhares entre seu Pokémon e os garotos.

- Quem são vocês, então? - O garoto fez uma careta.

- Eu sou o Ash, da cidade de Pallet! - Ele apontou para si mesmo com o dedão, e Pikachu subiu em seu ombro, acenando para o garoto com a pata esquerda. - E esse é o meu amigão: o Pikachu!

- Pi-pikachu!

- Oi, meu nome é Dawn! - Ela pegou Piplup no colo, o mostrando para o garoto. - Esse é o Piplup!

- E eu sou o Brock!

- E meu nome é Kate! E essa é a Umbreon. - Umbreon sentou-se fielmente ao seu lado, sendo acariciada na cabeça pela treinadora. Quando o garoto tomou ar para respondê-los, um Pokémon saiu de uma das Pokébolas de Kate: Era Charizard, também querendo ser apresentado. O grande Pokémon abriu suas asas, e lançou um jato de chamas para os céus, assustando os Skorupis e os fazendo saírem correndo, enquanto a criadora ficava com uma grande gota na cabeça. - ... E esse é o Charizard. - Todos soltaram uma leve risada, enquanto a garota fazia o Pokémon retornar à Pokébola. Ao menos, ele havia espantado os Skorupis, e se perguntava como não pensara naquilo antes.

- Hm... Eu sou o Ross, e esse aqui é o meu Skorupi.

- Ross... - Ele olhou para Brock. - Eu sugiro que deixe a Kate continuar a tratar do seu Skorupi, já que aqui perto não há nenhum Centro Pokémon!

- Ah, mas há um médico no vilarejo. Eu vou voltar para lá agora!

- ... Vilarejo? - Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim, todos aqueles Skorupis eram do vilarejo! Me sigam, vou levá-los até lá! - Ross saiu andando na frente, e os garotos não tiveram outra alternativa senão segui-lo.

- Ei, Rose. - O garoto virou a cabeça para Kate, ele parecia furioso pela pequena troca de nomes, e olhava furiosamente para a garota, com os dentes trincados.

- É Ross. - Disse por entre os dentes, e uma gota oceânica formou-se na cabeça de todos.

- AH! Sim... desculpe! Enfim, que história era aquela de ladrões de Skorupis? - Ao ouvir a pergunta, ele começou a fitar o chão, e todos se entreolharam.

- Sabe, há gerações os Skorupis e os humanos viveram em harmonia no nosso vilarejo, e nós sempre tivemos um guardião: O "Skorupi vermelho da proteção", como é chamado. Mas há umas duas atrás, uns caras esquisitos vieram para o vilarejo, deram comida para os nossos Skorupis, e eles passaram mal. Além disso, quando foram embora, o Skorupi vermelho sumiu! - Ele soltou um longo suspiro. - E eu estou tentando ir atrás deles... Mas até agora, nada dos ladrões.

- Não se preocupe, Ross, vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar os ladrões! - Gritou Ash animadamente, sendo apoiado por seu Pikachu.

- Sério? Vão mesmo?

- Claro! - Todos responderam em uníssono.

- Muito obrigado! - Ele se curvou, agradecendo aos garotos. - Agora vamos correr, eu tenho que levar o Skorupi ao médico! - O garoto saiu correndo na frente, e todos foram atrás.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para chegar ao vilarejo. Várias pessoas estavam fora de suas casas, conversando. Mas não era uma conversa casual, todos pareciam preocupados, provavelmente com o sumiço do Skorupi vermelho. Eles pararam em frente de uma casa, e Ross deu três leves batidas na porta.

- Dra. Cherry? A senhorita está? - E então, a porta abriu, e de trás dela saiu uma mulher de vinte anos de idade, cabelos rosa-chiclete presos por dois elásticos vermelhos. Ela vestia um jaleco branco por cima de um vestido vermelho, além de usar sapatos brancos. Seus olhos eram azuis como o céu, e em seus braços estava outro Skorupi, e ao seu lado, uma Blissey. A doutora e Ross não notaram, mas os olhos de Brock ganharam formatos de coração.

- Ross! Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse responder, Brock tomou à frente, segurando as mãos da jovem doutora, que ficou assustada com a reação dele.

- Você pode ME ajudar, cuidando do meu problema de coração! Porque o meu coração para cada vez que vejo sua beleza estonteante, e me perco em seus olhos, minha doce cereja! - Os olhos de Brock brilhavam, e uma gota se formou na cabeça de todos, exceto na da doutora, que preocupava-se em recuar cada vez mais, e sua Blissey não parecia nada contente. - Nós podemos viver juntos para todo o-- - Para a salvação de Cherry, Croagunk saiu de sua Pokébola, acertando um Poison Jab em cheio nas costas de seu treinador, ao mesmo tempo que Blissey deu-lhe um bom tapa na bochecha esquerda. - ... Sempre. - Brock caiu todo torto no chão, sendo arrastado pela calça por seu Pokémon. Todos acompanharam com o olhar Brock sendo arrastado, e soltaram uma leve risada de vergonha.

- Ehm... Voltando... - Ross mostrou seu Skorupi à doutora, que o pegou no colo, analisando o pequeno, e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Já é o décimo quinto Skorupi hoje. Eu me pergunto como vou dar conta de tantos. - Como um raio, Brock reapareceu na frente dela, segurando suas mãos.

- Eu sou um criador Pokémon, e por você, eu cuido de tantos Skorupis você quiser! - A doutora novamente recuou, mas não poderia negar a proposta, afinal, o que mais precisava no momento era de ajuda.

- O-obrigada... Ah! - Ela soltou suas mãos das mãos de Brock. - Antes que eu me esqueça: Eu sou a Dra. Cherry. - Antes que cada um pudesse dar sua respectiva apresentação, Ross tomou a frente.

- Estes são: Ash, seu Pikachu, Dawn, seu Piplup, Kate e sua Umbreon! - Apontava para cada um ao falar seus nomes. - E o garoto à sua frente é o Brock. Ei, Kate, por que você também não ajuda na clínica? - Ela fez uma expressão pensativa com a mão direita no queixo, enquanto olhava para Ash e Dawn.

- Vocês vão ficar bem? - Perguntara, e os dois garotos sorriram para Kate.

- Claro! Não precisa se preocupar. - Disse Dawn, e a garota apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Nesse caso, boa sorte para vocês! - Brock, Kate e Cherry entraram na clínica para cuidar dos Skorupis, enquanto Ross, Ash e Dawn ficaram do lado de fora.

- Ross, por que não nos conta com detalhes o que aconteceu? - Perguntara Ash.

- Certo...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da floresta, Jessie, James e Meowth almoçavam calmamente em cima de uma toalha. Próximo a eles estava o balão, e uma jaula, dentro da jaula, um Skorupi de cor peculiar: vermelho. Eles riam e comemoravam sua vitória de um Pokémon roubado sem pirralhos chatos os atrapalhando.

- Genial, Meowth! Nos disfarçarmos de aventureiros cansados e esgotados, alimentar os Skorupis com cubos de açúcar para causar dor-de-estômago, assim eles não nos atacariam, e então roubar o Skorupi vermelho para dar de presente ao chefe! - Disse Jessie, enquanto mastigava um bolinho de arroz, e James cruzou os braços, pensativo.

- Eu sei, Meow!

- Tecnicamente, a parte do "cansados e esgotados" não era bem um disfarce... Nós REALMENTE estávamos cansados e esgotados. Mas eu ainda não entendi porque o chefe iria querer um Skorupi...

- Ora, James. - Ele levantou o dedo de sua pata direita, Jessie e James já sabiam que ele iria explicar, então se aproximaram. - O Skorupi vermelho é conhecido por trazer às pessoas do vilarejo proteção e boa sorte, não é?

- Certo. - Responderam em uníssono, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

- Então imaginem um daqueles dias em que o chefe levanta da cama com o pé esquerdo, nada o dia todo dá certo. Então, ele recebe a caixa com o nosso presente: O Skorupi. E o resto do dia dele é uma maravilha, sem problemas! Então, antes de ir para a cama, enquanto estiver escovando os dentes, ele vai pensar: "_O presente que o Meowth e os amigos dele me deram é realmente ótimo! Eles merecem uma recompensa digna do esforço deles._" - Os olhos de todos brilharam.

- Promoção! E seremos os comandantes da primeira base da Equipe Rocket em Sinnoh! - Gritaram em uníssono.

Voltando ao vilarejo, Ross terminara de explicar toda a situação para Ash e Dawn, que não faziam ideia de quem poderiam ser os ladrões.

- Eles não devem estar tão longe assim, e eu não vou deixá-los fugir! - Pegou duas de suas Pokébolas, e as jogou no ar, de dentro de uma delas, saiu seu Staraptor, que voava à altura dos olhos de seu treinador. Da outra Pokébola, saiu seu Gliscor, que investiu em direção a cabeça de seu treinador, o jogando e o esmagando no chão. Ash se debatia, tentando fazer o Pokémon sair de cima dele.

- O que deu nesse Gliscor? - Ross estava preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele e Dawn estavam com uma grande gota na cabeça.

- Ele sempre age assim. - Dawn soltou uma leve risada, com a mão na nuca, e Ash finalmente conseguira tirar Gliscor de cima de si.

- Ok. Gliscor, Staraptor, vocês podem procurar por um Skorupi vermelho? - Os Pokémons giraram suas cabeças para a direita, não entendendo o que era um "Skorupi". Foi então que Ash vestiu uma fantasia de Skorupi, que ninguém fazia ideia de onde tinha vindo aquilo. - É um Pokémon desse jeito... - Apontou para si mesmo. - Só que o que estamos procurando é vermelho!

- Star-aaaptor!

- Gliis-coor! - Os Pokémon pareceram entender, e levantaram voo, indo fazer suas buscas pela floresta. Ross e Dawn encaravam Ash com um grande ponto de interrogação acima da cabeça, e se perguntavam de onde Ash tirara a fantasia.

- Bom, enquanto o Staraptor procura pelos céus, vamos procurar pela terra, mesmo. - Ash saiu na frente, sem notar que ainda vestia a estranha fantasia de Skorupi. Dessa vez, nem mesmo Pikachu o seguiu.

- Ehm... Ash. - Dawn chamou sua atenção, e ele virou. - A fantasia. - Ele tomou um susto ao ver que não removera a fantasia, e uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de todos. Após tirar a fantasia, eles começaram as buscas pela terra, com Pikachu tentando ouvir qualquer ruído suspeito. Um tempo depois, os garotos não acharam nada, e Gliscor retornou planando pela floresta, novamente aterrissou em direção à cabeça do garoto, derrubando o treinador.

- Gliscor, você precisa ganhar uma noção de tamanho urgentemente! Para com isso! - Ele se debatia, e levou alguns segundos até que o Pokémon saísse de cima do treinador. - Encontrou alguma coisa? - Gliscor balançou negativamente a cabeça, e seu treinador soltou um longo suspiro. - Obrigado, você fez um ótimo trabalho! - E o fez retornar para a Pokébola, virando para Dawn e Ross logo em seguida.

- Bom, parece que teremos que esperar o Staraptor voltar... - Foi apenas o comentário de Dawn terminar, que Staraptor apareceu por entre as árvores, e apontava com seu bico para o norte, voando acima da cabeça de Ross.

- Você o achou? - O Pokémon respondeu acenando positivamente com a cabeça, e saiu voando na frente, mostrando o caminho para os garotos, que correram atrás dele.

Voltando à Equipe Rocket, Jessie, James e Meowth estavam guardando e arrumando toda a sujeira do almoço, enquanto o pequeno Skorupi de cor vermelha estava com uma cara chorosa, fazendo com que a mulher parasse de arrumar as coisas para vê-lo, colocou as mãos na cintura e se abaixou.

- Hm... Esse Skorupi me parece mais um "Skorupi Vermelho do Choro". - Ele se encolheu em um canto da jaula.

- Bom, para trazer sorte ele não precisa necessariamente ser corajoso. - Meowth deu de ombros, terminando de arrumar as coisas. - Enfim, vamos embora! - Ele e James entraram na cesta no balão, e Jessie pegou a jaula do Skorupi, mas fora interrompida antes de entrar na cesta.

- Nada disso! - Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Staraptor e Ross apareceram por entre os arbustos, assustando-os. - Eu já deveria imaginar que isso tudo era culpa de vocês, Equipe Rocket! - Enquanto Ash os acusava, Pikachu pulou de seu ombro, ficando de quatro enquanto encarava ameaçadoramente os três, fazendo faíscas saírem de suas bochechas.

- Pikaachu!

- Ai, caramba! Os pirralhos! - James gritou, enquanto puxava desesperadamente Jessie para dentro da cesta do balão, que começava a voar.

- ... Equipe Rocket? - O garoto mais novo estava confuso, não fazia ideia de quem eram aqueles.

- Sim, são uns caras malvados que roubam os Pokémons dos outros! Piplup, _Bubblebeam_! - O Pokémon-pinguim lançou uma rajada de bolhas nos adversários, mas Meowth abriu um guarda-chuva, impedindo as bolhas de os acertarem, ou acertarem o balão.

- Sem essa! Nós não "roubamos" o Skorupi... Só pegamos emprestado sem pedir! - James reclamava, enquanto a mulher de cabelo rosa pegava uma Pokébola.

- E sem a intenção de devolver! Vai, Seviper, _Poison Tail_! - O Pokémon saiu de sua Pokébola soltando um silvo ameaçador. A sua cauda afiada brilhou em roxo, e ele investiu contra Piplup.

- Carnivine, eu escolho você! - O Carnivine saiu de sua Pokébola em direção aos garotos, mas deu meia-volta, abraçando e mordendo a cabeça de James. - Ai, Carnivine! É para atacar os pirralhos, não eu! - Golpe de Seviper acertou em cheio, lançando Piplup para trás.

- Piplup, não! - O pequeno Pokémon levantou-se, preparando-se para revidar o ataque. - _Peck_! - O bico de Piplup brilhou, e pareceu aumentar de tamanho, ficando mais perigoso. Ele investiu contra Seviper, dando-lhe uma bicada, e lançando o Pokémon para cima de sua treinadora, que caiu de costas.

- Carnivine, _Bullet Seed_! - Ele finalmente parou de morder a cabeça de James, mas ainda abraçava o treinador. Mirando no Staraptor de Ash, o Pokémon cuspiu várias sementes envoltas por um brilho dourado.

- Staraptor, evasiva! - Staraptor não teve problemas para desviar do golpe, graças à sua ótima agilidade. - _Aerial Ace_! - O Pokémon voava em direção ao balão, pegando velocidade, quando repentinamente perdeu altitude. Mas antes mesmo que a Equipe Rocket comemorasse, o Pokémon subiu novamente, desta vez, envolto por diversas listras brancas, e então, acertou a cesta do balão com um ataque aéreo. Então, afastou-se dando piruetas no ar, e ficando próximo à Ash. - Pikachu, _Thunderbolt_! - Uma impetuosa descarga elétrica saiu das bochechas de Pikachu, atingindo o balão, fazendo com que Jessie, James e Meowth fritassem, e o balão explodisse, os mandando para longe.

- Por que nós nunca conseguimos roubar nada!? É culpa sua, Meowth! Nunca faz nada direito!

- Ei! E você nunca faz nada além de pensar em ficar bonita para aqueles Contests!

- Então a culpa é sua, James!

- Pare de jogar a culpa nos outrooooos! - James e Meowth falaram em uníssono, enquanto sumiam no céu, fazendo uma luz brilhar em meio ao horizonte azul.

- O Skorupi está bem? - Ross o tirou da jaula, o analisando, enquanto Ash perguntava preocupado.

- Sim, claro! Graças à vocês, muito obrigado! - Ele curvou-se, agradecendo aos garotos, que apenas colocaram a mão na nuca.

- Imagina, não foi nada! - Disseram em uníssono. Antes de partirem, Ash pegou a Pokébola de Staraptor.

- Staraptor, você foi ótimo, retorne! - O raio vermelho do botão da Pokébola foi em direção ao Pokémon, fazendo-no retornar à esfera, e Pikachu pulou no ombro de seu treinador. - Você também foi ótimo, Pikachu! - Ele acariciou a cabeça do Pokémon-rato.

- Você também, Piplup!

Ela o pegou no colo, e enfim partiram de volta ao vilarejo, onde Brock, Kate, Cherry e Blissey tratavam dos Skorupis doentes. Claro, como o bom criador que é, Brock não deixava de cuidar de seus "pacientes" para dar em cima de Cherry, mas sempre que tinha chance, o fazia, mesmo que sendo ignorado pela doutora, mas ele não desistiria tão facilmente. Assim que Kate terminou de cuidar de um Skorupi, soltou um suspiro aliviado, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Ah, esse parece ser o último! - Ela esfregou as costas da mão na testa, e a mulher aproximou-se deles.

- Muito obrigada! Vocês foram de grande ajuda! - Sua Blissey concordou, e o adolescente novamente pegou nas mãos da doutora, deixando Blissey enfurecida.

- Não há do que agradecer! Ajudar você é uma honra sem tamanho, contanto que me deixe olhar no fundo de seus olhos-- - Croagunk saiu de sua Pokébola, mas antes que pudesse desferir um golpe fatal no treinador, Cherry finalmente decidiu responder ao garoto.

- Brock, eu tenho namorado.

- ... - Ele ficou imóvel com a resposta, e como se fosse feito de vidro, Brock começou a rachar, e então quebrou em vários caquinhos. Kate soltou um longo suspiro, e com uma pá numa mão, e uma vassoura na outra, começou a limpar a sujeira, e a doutora sentia um pouco de remorso, enquanto sua Blissey achava que ele tivera o que merecia. Ash e companhia entraram na clínica, bem no exato momento em que a garota jogava os cacos-de-Brock na lata de lixo.

- ... O que aconteceu?

- O Brock levou um fora da Dra. Cherry. - Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Ash e Pikachu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O céu já estava alaranjado, indicando o pôr-do-sol. Nossos heróis já estavam prontos para colocar o pé na estrada, e se despediam de Ross, Dra. Cherry, Blissey e Skorupi, enquanto Brock chorava cataratas encolhido num canto.

- Obrigada a todos por nos ajudarem!

- Sim! E Ash, quando crescer... Quero ter Pokémons tão legais quanto os seus! E ser um ótimo treinador, também. - Ash sorriu, um tanto exibido e confiante, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ah é? Pois para isso, vai ter que treinar muito, cuidar de seus Pokémons! Além de sempre ter um raciocínio rápido para pensar em alguma estratégia! - Dawn e Kate se entreolharam por alguns segundos, e soltaram uma leve risada. A garota de olhos violetas, que estava atrás de Ash, colocou suas duas mãos sobre os ombros do garoto, e girou a cabeça para a esquerda, olhando para Ross.

- Ou seja: Faça tudo o que o Ash não faz! - O rosto de Ash ardeu, e ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Antes que ele reagisse, Kate saiu correndo, e o garoto a perseguiu. Não querendo ficar para trás, Dawn correu atrás deles, puxando Brock, que ainda chorava desconsolado.

- Ei, gente! Nos esperem! Tchau, doutora, tchau, Ross! Desculpem pela nossa saída nada educada! - Ela acenou para os dois, que acenaram de volta, rindo da cena.

Após ajudarem Ross a recuperar o Skorupi vermelho para o vilarejo, e a Doutora Cherry a cuidar dos Skorupis com dor-de-barriga graças à Equipe Rocket, nossos protagonistas continuam a seguir viagem para a cidade de Suiren. Mas que aventuras os estarão aguardando pelo caminho?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da floresta, a Equipe Rocket estava em maus-lençóis: Estavam cercados por um grupo de sete Ursarings ferozes e enfurecidos. Jessie, James e Meowth se abraçavam, enquanto tremiam de medo.

- Eu realmente odeio os pirralhos! Se não fosse por eles e aquele Pikachu, não estaríamos aqui! - Jessie reclamava.

- Agora temos outras coisas para nos preocupar, Jessie...

- Temos é que torcer para que eles não usem o _Hyper Beam_... - Foi só Meowth comentar que os Ursarings começaram a carregar uma energia alaranjada em suas bocas, e os três se abraçaram ainda mais forte. Os sete Pokémons usaram o golpe ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a Equipe Rocket decolar novamente.

- Equipe Rocket decolando pela segunda vez hoojeee!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_A mansão dos Redgrave ficava pouco afastada da cidade de Viridian, pela pacifidade da estrada entre Pallet e Viridian. Era uma construção magnífica, com o estilo antigo e espaçoso raramente visto nos dias atuais. A pintura externa variava entre tons de marfim e marrom, e o imenso jardim era um obstáculo para quem quisesse passar o portão e chegar à casa, sendo um pouco cansativo atravessá-lo, até. Dentro da casa, reinava um ambiente calmo, - muito bem mobiliado, diga-se de passagem - por todos os cômodos, exceto quando ocorriam brigas familiares, como a que estava acontecendo àquela noite._

_- Não, você não vai ser uma treinadora Pokémon, Katherine! - William Redgrave, homem de negócios, marido de Beatrice, e pai de Katherine e Donna. O homem achava que a ideia de uma garota de dez anos sair mundo afora, capturando monstrinhos, era ridícula. Além disso, em sua visão de mundo, Pokémons não eram nada mais e nada menos do que "mercadorias", ou para guardar a casa._

_- Você não pode me obrigar a mofar em casa, e ficar estudando feito uma condenada para tomar conta de um negócio inútil! - Katherine era uma garotinha de cinco anos na época, sendo sempre obrigada a usar vestidos extravagantes. Desde pequena, mostrava ser tão teimosa quanto mulas empacadas._

_- Inútil é sair por aí com essas coisas que vocês chamam de: "Pokémons"! - Ela cruzou os braços e bufou, fazendo seu pai arder de raiva, e seu rosto ficar totalmente vermelho. - Não bufe para mim, mocinha! Você precisa aprender algo chamado: Respeito! - Ele pegou a garota pelo braço, que debatia-se, numa tentativa frustrada de se livrar. A arrastou até o quarto dela, quase jogando-na para dentro. - De mais a mais, você seria uma péssima treinadora!_"

Sentada na grama, com os joelhos flexionados, e abraçando-nos, Kate admirava a lua, com Umbreon sentada ao seu lado, que fazia o mesmo. Tirando um dos braços de seus joelhos, acariciou delicadamente a cabeça da Pokémon, e bufou.

- Hmpf... "Péssima treinadora"! - Resmungou. - Estranhamente, a lua hoje está tão bonita quanto naquele dia...

"_Alguns minutos depois, Kate já estava de roupas trocadas: usava camiseta e tênis pretos, e uma calça jeans. Desceu cuidadosamente pela janela de seu quarto, e como os Arcanines-de-guarda gostavam muito da garota, não foi nada problemático passar por eles e fugir daquela casa de bicicleta. Pedalava furiosamente, sem ideia de onde estava indo, apenas queria ficar um tempo longe daquela casa tão... chata._

_- De milhões de famílias normais, eu tinha de nascer logo numa de frescos, que saem correndo de medo de um Caterpie! Um Caterpie! - Desde que "fugira", vários minutos já haviam passado, e então decidiu parar de pedalar, e desceu da bicicleta. Não era nenhuma estrada, ou coisa parecida, havia apenas grama, e algumas árvores próximas. Parecia um jardim... Bem, na verdade, era um jardim, mas ela não sabia disso. Deitou na grama, e ficou vários segundos apreciando a lua, e nem mesmo notou alguém se aproximando._

_- EI! Quem é você?! - Ele gritou, e Kate levantou-se num pulo de susto, e tudo que pôde ver era a sombra de um possível garoto. - Ahá, um ladr--_"

- Você não vai dormir, Kate? - Saindo bruscamente de seus pensamentos, ela teve a capacidade de desequilibrar-se sentada, e bateu as costas na grama. Piscou algumas vezes, encarando Ash, ainda deitada na grama.

- Eu é quem pergunto... Mas eu já estava indo, de qualquer maneira. - Levantou-se, e chamou Umbreon de volta para a Pokébola. O garoto bocejou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Acabei acordando, e quando fui pegar água para beber, vi que você estava aqui brisando. - Ela fez uma careta.

- Hm... Ok, boa noite, Ash! - Ela se dirigiu à barraca em que dormia junto de Dawn, e entrou antes mesmo que pudesse ouvir o "boa noite" de Ash.

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas (inúteis) da autora:**

Aleluia esse terceiro capítulo saiu! XD Mas não é culpa minha, as aulas voltaram, e... e... T_T Tá, é culpa minha. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! o/ (e que estejam se perguntando quem é o garoto, durf.)


	4. Dory, Dora, Tora e o Torneio de Eterna!

**Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - The Alternative Serie**

O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem. Alguns capítulos serão baseados em episódios existentes da série original. Então, cuidado com os spoilers!

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon não me pertence, o que é óbvio. n.n Pertence ao nosso querido Satoshi que algum dia ainda vai me deixar criar uma personagem pro anime. T.T ... ou não.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dory, Dora, Tora e o Torneio de Eterna!**

Felizmente, Ash e seus amigos já estavam quase chegando na cidade de Eterna, mas por um lado, já estariam lá, se não estivessem... completamente perdidos e famintos.

- Ai... Meu estômago dói! - Ash, Brock, Dawn e Kate estavam sentados na grama. encostando-se nas costas um do outro, com as mãos na barriga. Enquanto Pikachu, Raichu e Piplup comiam animadamente em cima de uma pedra.

- Eu estou com tanta fome que comeria uma Tomato Berry... - Dawn suspirou, e olhou Piplup comendo, fazendo seu estômago doer ainda mais.

- Eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim, e no meu estômago só há uma dor sem fim! - Kate dramatizava ainda mais a situação, e Ash virou o rosto para olhar a garota.

- Não sabia que você tentava fazer poemas...

- Não tento! Apenas tenho colapsos de inspiração quando estou com foomeee!

- Se aqueles Starlys não tivessem roubado nossa comida enquanto treinávamos, não estaríamos nessa situação! - Brock fez o flashback voltar à cabeça de todos, que soltaram um longo suspiro tristonho. - Ainda bem que eles não levaram as dos Pokémons também...

- Da próxima vez, deixamos alguém cuidando da comida.

- Sim... - Todos concordaram tristemente com Ash, e jogaram suas cabeças para trás, encarando o topo das árvores da floresta. Infelizmente, os Starlys ladrões já deveriam estar bem longe do local, e provavelmente já teriam devorado toda a comida deles.

- Se vocês não tivessem reclamado quando pedi para o Pikachu usar o_ Thunderbolt_, isso não estaria assim!

- E aí nos teríamos um almoço torrado, Ash! - Dawn resmungou, e logo em seguida os estômagos de todos roncaram, fazendo com que soltassem um gemido de dor. - Meu reino por um prato de comida! - Choramingou.

**(*Abertura* :B dessa vez foi cedo \hm)**

Ash, Brock e Pikachu entraram na floresta, com a intenção de procurar por frutas e improvisar algum almoço. Enquanto isso, Dawn e Kate estavam jogadas na grama, uma ao lado da outra, com as mãos na barriga, com seus Pokémons as encarando.

- O que eles disseram que a gente tinha que fazer, mesmo? - Kate perguntou com os dois olhos fechados.

- Esperar... - Dawn também estava com os olhos fechados, e levou alguns segundos para que a garota de cabelos negros abrisse apenas um dos olhos, e visse um... Bolinho de arroz flutuante, bem próximo ao seu rosto, não deixando que ela enxergasse alguma coisa além do bolinho. Ela abriu seu outro olho, e piscou algumas vezes, e o bolinho de arroz continuava à sua frente. Esfregou os olhos, e ele continuava lá.

- Isso pode parecer estranho, mas...

- O que houve, Kate? - Piplup e Raichu pararam de olhar para o rosto das treinadoras, para prestar atenção no bolinho de arroz. Ela achou que estava paranóica, mas a garota de olhos violetas ouviu alguém tentando segurar o riso.

- Pode ser por causa da fome... Mas tem um bolinho de arroz flutuante aqui.

- ...Isso não SOA estranho, isso É estranho, Kate. - Kate estendeu a mão, pegando o bolinho de arroz da mão de alguém, e comprovando que ele não era imaginário, também que havia mais alguém por ali. Assim que o tirou da frente de seus olhos, viu um garoto de cabelos espetados e castanhos, camiseta preta, calça jeans e sapatos pretos. Ele encarava Kate com os braços cruzados e um sorriso de... deboche. Ela franziu o cenho ao reconhecê-lo, e sentiu uma onda de ódio atingí-la em cheio.

- Não compraram comida o suficiente, é? - Dawn abriu os olhos e sentou no chão rapidamente ao ouvir a voz do garoto, e piscou algumas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa. Kate rosnou algo impossível de entender, sentou-se na grama, e depois deu uma mordida violenta no bolinho de arroz.

- Olha! É o neto do cara da poesia! - O garoto capotou, e a garota de cabelos negros engasgou com o bolinho de arroz. Dawn deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas, tentando ajudá-la a desengasgar.

- Cara da... - Tossiu. - Poesia?! - Ela tossiu mais algumas vezes, e finalmente desengasgou.

- É... A Dawn acha que o vovô é um poeta Pokémon. - Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça da garota, e Dawn levantou-se animadamente, parando entre o garoto e Katherine.

- Enfim, Gary, essa é a Kat--

- Nós nos conhecemos. - Gary e Kate disseram em uníssono, cortando a garota, que arregalou os olhos.

- E fazia tempo que não nos víamos, não é, _Reddy_? - Gary voltou a cruzar os braços, e sorriu, divertido. A garota apenas deu mais outra mordida violenta no bolinho de arroz, fazendo Dawn agradecer por não ser aquele pobre bolinho.

- Desde que você foi fazer pesquisas com a Dory... - Finalmente respondera, após engolir a comida, e o garoto fez uma careta. Raichu e Piplup sentaram ao lado de Dawn, apenas assistindo.

- Dora. - Corrigiu, com uma gota na cabeça. Kate abrira a boca para responder, mas o estômago da garota de cabelos azuis roncou, e ela soltou um gemido. - Ah! Desculpa, Dawn! - Ele entregou três bolinhos de arroz para a garota, e seus olhos brilharam.

- Obrigada, Gary! - Ela pegou os bolinhos e começou a comê-los, enquanto Kate não havia nem mesmo terminado seu primeiro.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? E cadê o Ash e o Brock?

- Um grupo de Starlys furtou nossa comida, e o Ash e o Brock foram procurar alguma coisa para comer. - Gary arqueou uma sobrancelha com a resposta curta e grossa da criadora, e soltou um longo suspiro em seguida.

- Não acredito que vocês não reagiram contra _Starlys_. - Ela não respondeu, apenas resmungou mais alguma outra coisa que ninguém entendeu. Antes que mais algum comentário fosse feito, Ash e Brock apareceram com uma cesta cheia de frutas em mãos.

- Ei, Kate, Dawn! Olha todas essas frutas que achamos e... - Ash finalmente viu o garoto, que o encarava com os braços cruzados. - Gary?

- E aí, Ash? - Ele acenou para o garoto de boné, sorrindo. - Olá, Brock!

- Boa tarde! - Brock e Ash se aproximaram. - Vai querer almoçar com a gente, Gary?

- Bom... - Ele levou a mão à nuca, sem graça. - Considerando que eu ainda não almocei, eu vou aceitar. - Brock olhou para Dawn, que devorava o último bolinho de arroz, e riu.

- Parece que a Dawn não vai almoçar... - E foi a vez de Dawn levar a mão à nuca, enquanto eles riam do comentário de Brock.

- Na verdade, ainda estou faminta! - Eles riram ainda mais, e Kate apenas os encarava, totalmente emburrada.

"_- EI! Quem é você?! - Ele gritou, e Kate levantou-se num pulo de susto, e tudo que pôde ver era a sombra de um possível garoto. - Ahá, um ladrão!_

_- La-drão? - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. - Parece que alguém por aqui não consegue nem mesmo diferenciar uma garota de um garoto. E eu não sou uma ladra! - Ela cruzou os braços, e ouviu o garoto bufar._

_- Tanto faz, ladra. E eu fiz uma pergunta: Quem é você? - Ela bem que tentou, mas não conseguia enxergar nada do garoto, além de sua silhueta em meio ao escuro. Ao ouvir a pergunta dele, apenas deu de ombros._

_- A boa educação diz que: Se quiser saber o nome de alguém, apresente-se primeiro. - Ela sorriu._"

Ash, Brock, Dawn e Gary encaravam Kate, que parecia ter sido desligada da tomada. Ela continuava sentada na grama, e já tinha terminado de comer o bolinho de arroz, mas permanecia olhando para um ponto fixo indefinido. Raichu sentou-se em seu colo, tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Eu juro que por anos tentei fazer com que ela desligasse desse jeito, mas eu achava que o botão estava quebrado. - Gary comentou, deixando Ash e Brock confusos.

- Vocês se conhecem? - O garoto de boné perguntou, e seu ex-rival confirmou positivamente com a cabeça.

"_- Hmpf. Eu sou o dono desse terreno, e está vendo aquele laboratório ali? - Ele apontou para o laboratório Carvalho, no qual Kate não havia notado, e finalmente se deu conta de que estava no jardim da casa. Ela poderia muito bem recolher sua insignificância e sair do jardim, mas tinha dois motivos para o não fazer: Não queria voltar para casa; e sabia que o garoto estava mentindo ao dizer que o terreno era dele. - É o meu laboratório, eu sou um renomado pesquisador, sabia? - Ela riu. Na verdade, não era uma risada, era uma gargalhada, que a quase fez cair para trás, e o garoto ardeu de raiva. - Qual é a graça?_

_- Um pirralho como você ser um renomado pesquisador, essa é a graça! - Ela continuou a rir, e ele ficou ainda mais furioso, ele deu dois passos à frente, querendo se aproximar da garota, e deixou com que a luz da lua o mostrasse um pouco._

_- Ei, eu sou realmente dono desse lugar, ok? Eu sou neto do Professor Carvalho! - O ataque de riso de Katherine foi passando aos poucos, e ela finalmente pôde responder ao garoto._

_- Então você não é dono, é herdeiro. - Ele ficou emburrado, e ela continuou. - E você acabou de confirmar que não é renomado pesquisador algum, e sim neto de um! - Ele virou a cara, e ela riu. - Seu nome, criatura._

_- Gary Carvalho. - Resmungou._"

Quando Kate deu por si, Ash estava agachado à sua frente, passando a mão na frente de seus olhos. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e segurou a mão do garoto, que soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Finalmente! Você desligou de repente! O que houve? - A garota piscou mais algumas vezes, e quando finalmente se deu conta que todos estavam olhando preocupados para ela, fez uma careta, e soltou a mão do garoto.

- Hmpf, eu apenas estava treinando a minha capacidade de concentração! - Seus amigos, e nem os Pokémons acreditaram, deixando isso claro com a expressão em seus rostos.

- Bom... Vou fazer o nosso almoço, já que os Pokémons já almoçaram. - Brock foi arrumar o necessário para cozinhar o almoço, e Ash se levantou, olhando para o pesquisador.

- Afinal, o que te traz aqui?

- Ah, sim! Lembram da aura daquele Pokémon que o Brock viu no lago Acuity? - Todos, menos Kate, que parecia confusa, balançaram positivamente a cabeça. - Então, o professor Rowan pediu que eu fosse até lá investigar, do mesmo jeito que ele pediu que eu fizesse no lago Valor!

- ... Espera aí, volta a fita! - A garota de cabelos negros finalmente levantou-se, aproximando-se deles. - Aura de Pokémon lendário no lago Acuity?! Que história é essa? Não dizem que Uxie vive lá?

- Você está bem atualizada, hein? - Gary disse com sarcasmo, fazendo a garota resmungar. - Fitas nem são mais usadas, quase! - Ela deu um tapa em seu braço direito, o deixando vermelho. Foi a vez do garoto resmungar, e colocou a mão esquerda sobre o braço. Ash, Dawn e Brock soltaram uma leve risada. - Ô mãozinha pesada...

- Sim, dizem que Uxie vive lá, mas da mesma maneira que a Dawn viu algo brilhante no lago Verity, e o Ash também viu algo brilhante no lago Valor, eu também acabei vendo essa mesma coisa brilhante no lago Acuity. - Ele explicou, e a garota tomou ar para responder à Brock, mas ele continuou. - Mas aquele brilho não era comum, ele tinha a forma de um Pokémon.

- Entendo... - Ela cruzou os braços, pensativa. - É uma grande coincidência. - A garota pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa, e olhou para Gary, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. - E eu pensei que você estivesse naquela ilha pesquisando com a Tora, - Ele deu um tapa na própria testa. - e não com o professor Rowan!

- É. Dora. - Kate deu de ombros, fazendo com que o garoto soltasse um longo suspiro. - Sim, eu estava na ilha fazendo uma pesquisa sobre fósseis e Pokémons pré-históricos, mas eu acabei saindo da ilha e decidindo viajar por Hoenn e Sinnoh, e aí eu encontrei o professor Rowan e me convidou para fazer pesquisas com ele.

- Certo, certo. - Ash e Dawn dividiam seus olhares entre os dois.

- Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? - Ash perguntou, um pouco curioso.

- Desde os cinco anos de idade. - O ex-rival constatou, surpreendendo o garoto, que arregalou os olhos.

- Mas você não é de Pallet, é? - Agora ele falava com Kate, que levou uma das mãos à nuca.

- Não, não! Eu sou de Viridian, mas eu vivia fugindo para Pallet e... Enfim, longa história! Qualquer dia desses eu conto para você!

- Ué, mas do jeito que você olhava mortalmente para ele, pensei que se odiassem. - Dawn arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender mais nada. Quando Katherine abriu a boca para responder, Gary a interrompeu.

- Nessas horas a gente percebe porque ela escolheu o Charmander como Pokémon inicial. - Uma veia da testa da garota saltou, já sabendo o que vinha à seguir. - Ela reclama que o Charizard tem problemas de demonstração de afeição, mas ela é igualzinha! - Ela tapou a boca do garoto, e teve um tique no olho esquerdo, ainda com a veia da testa saltada.

- Isso é só com você, _Spiky_... - Disse por entre os dentes. - E eu tenho meus motivos. - Os dois garotos que assistiam à cena riam, enquanto o garoto de cabelos castanhos tentava se livrar da mão de Kate.

- Ei, pessoal, o almoço está pronto! - Os olhos de Ash, Kate e Dawn brilharam, e Gary deu uma leve risada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Parece que nos separamos aqui. - Ash apertava mão de seu antigo rival, esboçando um sorriso. - Boa sorte no lago, Gary!

- Obrigado! E boa sorte na sua jornada, Ash! Boa sorte no próximo ginásio.

- Obrigado, mas eu não preciso! - Pikachu pulou em seu ombro com um olhar determinado. - Porque eu e o Pikachu vamos arrasar! - Ele levantou o braço direito, com a mão fechada, e um olhar tão determinado quanto o de seu Pokémon.

- Pi-pikachu! - O garoto de cabelos castanhos cruzou os braços, encarando o treinador, e esboçando um meio-sorriso.

- Parece que você nunca vai mudar, não é, _Ash-garotinho_? - O garoto de boné teve um tique na sobrancelha esquerda, e uma veia de sua testa saltou, enquanto ardia de raiva e cerrava o punho, que logo em seguida levou na altura do queixo. Ele simplesmente odiava aquele maldito apelido.

- GAAARYY! - Todos riram da cena, enquanto Ash se controlava para não voar no pescoço dele.

- Espero que tenha uma chance de ver aquele Pokémon lendário. - Brock mudou de assunto, enquanto Kate abanava, com a mão, o garoto de boné.

- Obrigado. - Ele consentiu com a cabeça, antes de continuar. - Eu geralmente não faço nenhum estrago quando estou no lago!

- Oh não! - Dawn levou a mão esquerda à boca, parecia assustada, e todos a olharam preocupados.

- Dawn, o que que foi? - Até mesmo Ash esqueceu de que queria esganar Gary, e ficou preocupado com a amiga.

- Ele acabou de dizer: "_Eu geralmente não faço nenhum estrago quando estou no lago._" - Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, e todos consentiram, e o pesquisador arqueou a sobrancelha. - Isso é um poema de se prestar atenção! - Ela levantou o dedo, e todos pareciam confusos. - Mas o que pode se esperar do neto de um poeta? - Brock e Ash apoiaram-se em seus joelhos, Pikachu abaixou as orelhas, ainda no ombro do treinador, Kate sorriu sem-graça, e Gary levou a mão direita à nuca, rindo sem-graça. Todos estavam com uma grande gota na cabeça.

- Tudo bem, - Ele voltou a colocar as duas mãos na cintura. - então aí vai outro para você, Dawn: Fique forte e saudável, e sempre será invejável! - Os olhos de Dawn brilharam.

- Sábias palavras! - Seus olhos continuavam a brilhar, mas agora também possuíam determinação, assim como os de Ash. O pesquisador sorriu, já se virando para ir em direção à estrada que levava para o lago Acuity, acenando para os garotos.

- Tchau, Ash, Dawn, Brock e... - Os três estavam acenando de volta, mas Kate continuava a encarar Gary com os braços cruzados, e ele notou isso. - O que você está olhando? - Ela deu de ombros, e os outros pararam de acenar, prestando atenção nela.

- Sua cara de tacho, ela chama atenção. - Ele fez uma careta. - E dar uma ligadinha de vez em quando não mata, sabe? - O garoto arregalou os olhos, a encarando, e finalmente pareceu entender porque a amiga andava tão emburrada, e deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

- Pelo amor de Deus o quê? Foi você quem se meteu naquela ilha pra fazer pesquisa e esqueceu que tem amigos! - Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Como se fosse fácil sair ligando para todos os Centros Pokémons tentando te achar em alguma cidade. - Ela abriu a boca prestes à argumentar, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto. - EU estava num lugar fixo, VOCÊ deveria ter ligado se quisesse falar comigo. - Kate permaneceu com a boca aberta, tentando encontar algum argumento, mas o que ele dizia fazia sentido, e ela não havia pensado naquilo na época.

- É, faz sentido, sabe... - Ash se meteu na conversa, e não levou nem mesmo um segundo para que recebesse um forte tapa da garota na cabeça, o fazendo cair de cara no chão.

- É, é, tanto faz! - Resmungou, ficando emburrada e virando a cara, enquanto Gary sorria vitorioso. Kate pegou Dawn e Brock pelas mãos, os arrastando, com Piplup e Raichu correndo atrás de suas treinadoras. - Vamos, Dawn, você tem um Contest para ganhar e ainda estamos na metade do caminho, e você, Brock, tem uma Enfermeira Joy para ver! E se eu ficar mais um minuto aqui, ainda mando alguém para a UTI.

O garoto de boné finalmente se levantou, massageando o local onde havia sido acertado, ele acenou rapidamente para o ex-rival, dando tchau, com seu Pokémon fazendo o mesmo em seu ombro, e saiu correndo para não ficar para trás. A coordenadora e o criador tentavam acenar para Gary, mas eram violentamente puxados pela amiga.

- O que é UTI, mesmo?

- Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo, Ash. - Brock, Dawn e Kate responderam em uníssono, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e tecnicamente, era.

- Ah, é. - Ele e Pikachu levaram a mão e a pata à suas nucas. - Se cuida, Gary! - Ele e Pikachu acenaram uma última vez para o antigo rival, e alcançaram Kate.

Gary, parado e com os braços cruzados, os observava sumirem por entre as árvores, para os poucos minutos de trilha até Eterna, com um sorriso no rosto de quem estava se divertindo... e muito. Assim que sumiram de vista, ele seguiu caminho para o lago Acuity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie, James e Meowth andavam vagarosamente, sem rumo, por um beco da cidade, todos de cabeça baixa, com suas barrigas tremendo e roncando. Não era novidade alguma que estavam sem dinheiro e sem o que comer.

- Primeiro aqueles Starlys roubam nossa comida, depois perdemos os pirralhos de vista, e agora estamos perdidos nessa cidade! - Jessie reclamava sem parar, fazendo seus dois companheiros fecharem os olhos numa tentativa inútil de pensar em alguma outra coisa.

- Que cidade é essa, mesmo? - O homem de cabelos azuis perguntou, totalmente desanimado.

- Eterna City, onde fica o ginásio daquela doida viciada em Pokémons de planta... - Antes mesmo de Meowth terminar, James pareceu ganhar uma súbita disposição, e seus olhos brilharam.

- AAAAH! - Ele gritou empolgadamente, com os olhos brilhando de emoção, fazendo a mulher de cabelos rosas e o Meowth falante pararem de andar, abrindo apenas um dos olhos para observá-lo.

- O que foi, James? - Resmungaram, enquanto ele saltitava alegremente, com as mãos unidas próximas ao queixo, e os olhos ainda brilhando.

- Eu vou poder visitar o Cacnea! - Jessie se endireitou, encarando-no.

- É mesmo, seu Cacnea ficou com a maluca...

- Além disso, se ele estiver mais forte... - Meowth os interrompeu, colocando-se entre eles, com o dedo indicador da pata direita levantado. - Podemos pegá-lo temporariamente e roubar o Pikachu!

- Isso aí! - Eles pularam animadamente, com os braços levantados, mas Jessie lembrou de algo e ficou com uma expressão pensativa.

- Mas antes... Precisamos achar os pirralhos. - James e Meowth capotaram. Como se já não bastasse, o estômago dela roncou, a fazendo capotar também. - E comer alguma coisa...

- Eu vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas temos algum dinheiro?

- Não. - O Pokémon falante respondeu, fazendo o homem soltar um longo suspiro. Uma luz branca saiu do cinto de Jessie, era Wobbuffet, que colocou a mão na cabeça, numa contiência.

- Wooobbuffet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na entrada da cidade, Ash, Brock, Dawn e Kate tomavam rumo ao ginásio da cidade, antes mesmo de seguirem ao Centro Pokémon, para vistar Gardenia. Com exceção de Kate - que bufava constantemente, numa irritação fora do normal - todos olhavam as vitrines das lojas pelas quais passavam. Com medo da própria treinadora, Raichu andava ao lado da coordenadora, que não deixou de perceber isso.

- Sabe, o comportamento do Raichu indica que você está prestes a explodir...

- Já disse que não estou irritada. - Todos soltaram um: "_ahaaam_" nada confiante, a fazendo bufar novamente. - Hmpf, provem que eu estou irritada! - Ash, sorrateiramente, ficou atrás da garota, e a cutucou algumas vezes no ombro, e Pikachu fez o mesmo. Ela virou-se para o garoto, furiosa. - O QUE FOI, CRIATURA?

- Viu? Você está irritada! - Disse, pasmo e morrendo de medo, com Pikachu escondendo-se atrás do treinador, também com medo. Kate soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ok, vamos logo até o tal ginásio, enquanto isso, eu conto até dez.

- Eu acho melhor você contar até quinhentos... - Ash resmungou, mas foi alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal, que fez o garoto tremer de medo. - Digo... É por aqui! - Ele pegou Pikachu no colo e correu com uma velocidade incrível, levantando poeira. A criadora soltou um longo suspiro, e tanto ela quanto seus dois amigos seguiram o treinador, que no momento, já deveria estar na porta do ginásio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Torneio de Eterna?! - Todos perguntaram em uníssono, querendo confirmar a informação de Gardenia, que já havia sido apresentada à Kate. A líder arrumava algumas coisas no ginásio, enquanto conversava com os garotos.

- Sim! É um torneio que eu mesma organizo, onde treinadores lutam apenas com Pokémons do tipo planta! - Seus olhos brilhavam ao lembrar do Torneio do ano anterior. - Todo o poder dos Pokémons de tipo planta é mostrado, é tudo tão... lindo! Nas eliminatórias, os treinadores usam apenas um Pokémon, mas à partir das quartas-de-final, são batalhas em dupla!

- Ótimo! E eu não vou perder esse torneio por nada! - Tanto Ash quanto seu fiel Pokémon amarelo possuíam olhares de determinação. - E nós vamos ganhar, não é, Pikachu? - Ele levantou a pata direita.

- Pi-pikachu! - A criadora cruzou os braços, encarando o treinador e seu Pikachu, que não demoraram muito para a olharem.

- Não fique tão confiante, acabei de decidir que vou participar! - Além de Ash e Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Gardenia e Piplup também olharam a criadora, mas estes estavam um tanto confusos.

- Você tem Pokémons de planta, Kate?

- Sim, mas estão com o professor Carvalho... - Ela levou uma das mãos à nuca enquanto respondia à Dawn. - Mas esse torneio será ótimo para eles se exercitarem!

- Eu também gostaria de participar, mas não tenho nenhum Pokémon do tipo planta! - A coordenadora ficou sem-graça, e levou uma das mãos à nuca, com Piplup soltando um suspiro.

- Também não cante vitória antes do tempo! Eu e meus Pokémons somos duros na queda! - Ele cerrou os punhos e os levou na direção do queixo, enquanto encarava Kate nos olhos, e os olhos de ambos trocavam faíscas desafiadoras.

- Ah é? E quem disse que eu também não sou?! - Pikachu e Raichu também trocavam faíscas, mas ao invés de fazerem isso com os olhos, faziam com suas bochechas. Ambos os Pokémons estavam de quatro e se encarando, e seus treinadores notaram isso. - Ehm... A gente conta agora que eles não podem participar pois são Pokémons elétricos, ou deixamos para mais tarde? - Sussurrou para o treinador de boné, que olhou sutilmente para os ratos-elétricos.

- Melhor contar agora... Raichu, Pikachu. - Eles olharam para o garoto, deixando de soltar faíscas. - Não é por nada não... Mas não são vocês que vão lutar. - Os dois Pokémons capotaram, para logo em seguida se encolherem num cantinho, com uma aura negra ao redor deles. Todos soltaram um riso sem-graça, com uma grande gota na cabeça. - De qualquer maneira, eu vou ganhar esse torneio! E vou chegar antes no Centro Pokémon para pedir para o professor Carvalho mandar meus Pokémons! - Ele pegou seu deprimido Pikachu no colo, e saiu como um furacão do ginásio. Kate, Gardenia, Brock e Dawn se entreolharam, e alguns milésimos de segundos depois, ouviram um grande baque vindo da porta do ginásio.

- Sabe, Ash... As pessoas costumam ter que abrir a porta para passar... - A jovem de cabelos laranjas estava com uma grande gota na cabeça, encarando o treinador que havia acabado de bater a cara na porta do local, ainda caído no chão, com os olhos espiralados, assim como Pikachu.

- Ai... Eu tô beeem...

Do outro lado da porta, a Equipe Rocket ouvia tudo, encostados com a orelha nela. Nem mesmo o fato de Ash ter batido violentamente contra a porta os tirou de lá.

- Ouviram isso? Esse torneio será a oportunidade perfeita para roubarmos o Pikachu e outros Pokémons! - Meowth concordou com a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, mas James parecia pensar em outra coisa. - ... James?

- Eu vou participar desse torneio! - Seus dois companheiros assustaram-se. - Eu tenho o Carnivine, é só pegar o Cacnea temporariamente e participar! - Seus olhos brilharam, e Jessie e Meowth o encaravam com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Só se for para perder, né, James?

- EI! Por que você pode participar de Contests e eu não posso participar de torneios?!

- Tanto faz, enquanto você participa dessa coisa, eu e a Jessie roubamos os Pokémons!

- Hmpf, vocês vão engolir suas palavras quando eu ganhar o torneio! - Ele cruzou os braços, emburrado. Jessie o pegou pela camiseta, e Meowth por uma das patas.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que os pirralhos nos vejam, depois você vê o seu Cacnea, James. - E os puxou para longe da porta do local, de onde, milésimos de segundo depois, saíram os quatro garotos e seus Pokémons.

- Não se esqueçam: Amanhã de manhã, na arena de batalha da cidade de Eterna começará o torneio, estejam preparados! E eu serei a comentarista! - Seus olhos brilhavam, e ela colocou suas mãos nas bochecas. Repentinamente, Brock ajoelhou-se aos pés dela.

- E se precisar de qualquer coisa, minha querida Gardenia... - Ela parou de sonhar com as batalhas dos Pokémons de planta, para prestar atenção no garoto, que segurou suas mãos. Seus amigos giraram os olhos. - Pode contar comigo, pois sempre estarei ao seu lado, no que-- - Mais uma vez, Croagunk saiu de sua Pokébola, dando um _Poison Jab _certeiro em suas costas, o derrubando de cara no chão. - ... Der e vier... - E foi arrastado pelo Pokémon de boca tóxica, fazendo todos rirem.

- Enfim, boa sorte para vocês, Ash e Kate! Até amanhã! - Ela acenou para os garotos que se afastavam em direção ao Centro Pokémon - com a exceção de Brock, que estava sendo arrastado por Croagunk -, e eles acenaram de volta.

Com um torneio se aproximando que irá mostrar pela primeira vez as técnicas de Kate em batalha para nossos heróis, e que James também pretende participar, que surpresas os aguardam? E será que James, Kate ou Ash conseguirão ganhar o torneio? E que planos para roubar Pokémons estarão Jessie e Meowth tramando? Não percam o próximo episódio!

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas (inúteis) da autora:**

Ok, eu sei de... Cinco pessoas que acompanham a fic, então, se mais alguma alma caridosa estiver acompanhando, por favor, mande Reviews D: nem que seja para mandar: "OI, EU LEIO SUA FIC. 8D". n_n Isso deixaria uma jujuba muito feliz!


	5. Sagrado Matrimônio em Dose Dupla!

**Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - The Alternative Serie**

O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem. Alguns capítulos serão baseados em episódios existentes da série original. Então, cuidado com os spoilers!

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon não me pertence, o que é óbvio. n.n Pertence ao nosso querido Satoshi que algum dia ainda vai me deixar criar uma personagem pro anime. T.T ... ou não.

**Respondendo à Review:**

**MariBrangwin**, uau, obrigada pelo elogio! XD Fiquei tão orgulhosa de mim mesma, agora. *-* *estufa o peito* -QQ

Sua fic também é ótima, muito divertida! E sinceramente, não acho que a minha seja melhor. XD

Sobre captar a expressão dos personagens, bem, depois de dez anos assistindo Pokémon (e assisto até hoje, diga-se de passagem), acho que fica fácil captar. -QQ

Voltando ao assunto das traduções dos golpes... Eu gosto dos nomes em inglês D: *apanha* são bonitinhos. ;-;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sagrado Matrimônio em Dose Dupla!**

- Nossa, tem bastante gente participando! - Dawn estava sentada em um dos bancos da ala reservada para os treinadores dentro da Arena de batalha de Eterna, conversando com Kate, Brock e Ash, e segurando Piplup no colo.

- Sim, são cento e vinte e oito participantes, que serão reduzidos para sessenta e quatro participantes, e depois para trinta e dois, e assim por diante. - Brock tirava todas as informações do seu guia de viagens por Sinnoh.

Faltando alguns minutos para começar a primeira fase eliminatória do torneio de Eterna, onde apenas Pokémons do tipo planta poderiam batalhar, Ash e Kate se preparavam, enquanto Brock e Dawn apenas os observavam. Não era novidade alguma que a ansiedade e empolgação de Ash para o início de sua batalha era imensa e crescia ainda mais a cada minuto.

- Kate, o que exatamente você está fazendo? - A coordenadora perguntou, observando que a treinadora estava sentada num canto do local, de pernas cruzadas e os olhos fechados. A garota abriu apenas um dos olhos, a olhando antes de responder.

- Meditação, é ótimo para relaxar. - Ela respirou fundo, e depois soltou todo o ar, enquanto os três amigos a encaravam, estranhando um exercício de meditação vir da parte dela. Aquele dia, quem estava fora da Pokébola era sua Umbreon novamente, e não mais Raichu. Ela gostava de alternar quais Pokémons ficariam fora das Pokébolas, para que não ficassem trancados o dia todo. - A sua batalha é antes ou depois da minha, Ash?

- Duas antes da minha. - Ele confirmou tristemente. - Só porque eu estou doido para minha primeira luta! - Ele abaixou a cabeça, e seu fiel Pikachu pulou em seu ombro, tentando alegrá-lo.

- Piiika-pi! - O garoto sorriu para seu velho amigo, que balançou suas orelhas amarelas.

- Fui só eu que notei a imagem do James no telão quando o esquema de quem batalharia contra quem foi anunciado? - Todos olharam assustados para o criador mulherengo, inclusive Kate, que parou com sua meditação. - É sério!

- Eu nem prestei atenção nas imagens dos outros treinadores... - A criadora comentou, pensativa e com a mão esquerda no queixo.

- Ele tem algum outro Pokémon de planta além do Carnivine?

- Não lembra do Cacnea que ele deixou com a Gardenia, Dawn? - Ela pareceu lembrar do Pokémon, e soltou um suspiro.

- Provavelmente ele está bem mais forte, já que ficou treinando com a Gardenia...

- Isso só vai deixar o torneio mais desafiador e emocionante! - Ash comentou anidamente, com o Pikachu ainda em seu ombro concordando.

- _Atenção, senhores competidores, o torneio iniciará agora. Por favor, os participantes da primeira batalha direcionem-se ao campo de batalha!_ - Uma voz feminina vinda dos alto-falantes indicou o ínicio das primeiras eliminatórias do torneio, e todos se levantaram, enquanto os dois primeiros treinadores se dirigiam ao campo de batalha.

- Vamos assistir às batalhas, pessoal. Quando as de vocês estiverem se aproximando, vocês voltam para cá! - Todos concordaram com a cabeça, e seguiram Brock até as arquibancadas.

**(Para variar, hora da abertura. :B Algo me diz que ainda vou apanhar por causa dessa história de abertura. \hm)**

Após doze batalhas, era a vez de Kate, que estava no lado esquerdo do campo, com sua Umbreon sentada fielmente ao seu lado. Seu adversário era um garoto de aparentemente doze anos, cabelos azul-escuros curtos e olhos verdes por trás de um par de óculos enormes. Ele ajeitou seus óculos antes de lançar sua Pokébola.

- Vai, Tangrowth! - A luz branca saiu da esfera, tomando a forma de um grande Pokémon de dois metros de altura, coberto de cipós azuis. - Vai sonhando que você vai ganhar do meu Tangrowth!

- Tangrowth? - Da plateia, Ash tirou sua Pokédex vermelha do bolso, escaneando o Pokémon azul.

- "_Tangrowth: Um Pokémon cipó. É a evolução do Tangela. Ele prende suas presas estendendo seus braços feitos de cipó, e perder esses braços não é um problema pois crescem de volta rapidamente ao serem cortados._"

- Me parece um Pokémon bem forte. Qual será o Pokémon que a Kate irá escolher? - Dawn perguntou, observando a garota de cabelos negros apertar o botão no centro da esfera vermelha e branca, a fazendo aumentar de tamanho.

- Não cante vitória antes da hora. - Ela arremessou a Pokébola no ar. - Eu escolho você, Ivysaur! - A esfera abriu, e a luz que saiu de dentro da mesma tomou a forma do Pokémon semente.

- Ivy-saur! - Os dois oponentes se encararam, determinados a vencer, assim como seus treinadores, e da plateia, foi a vez de Dawn pegar sua Pokédex cor-de-rosa.

- "_Ivysaur: Um Pokémon semente. É a evolução do Bulbasaur. Quando o botão de flor em suas costas começa a inchar, um doce aroma exala para indicar que irá florescer._"

- A batalha entre Katherine Redgrave da cidade de Viridian, em Kanto, contra Gregory, da cidade Hearthome, irá começar! Kate escolheu seu Ivysaur para lutar contra o Tangrowth de Gregory, e os dois Pokémons são tããão lindos! - Gardenia estava próxima ao campo de batalha, com um microfone em mãos, apenas comprovando que a voz vinda dos alto-falantes da sala dos treinadores era dela. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver os Pokémons de planta em campo, e apoiava a cabeça na mão esquerda.

- O nome dela é Katherine? Pensei que fosse Kate. - Ash comentou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, um tanto confuso.

- Kate é só apelido, mas ela costuma se apresentar apenas pelo apelido, e não pelo nome. - Brock respondeu, e o treinador e Dawn consentiram com a cabeça.

O juíz da batalha levantou as duas bandeiras: uma verde, e outra vermelha, como de costume. Era o sinal para que a batalha começasse.

- Que comece a batalha!

- Tangrowth, _Vine Whip_! - O adversário de Kate começou a batalha, e seu Pokémon obedeceu às ordens, lançando dois chicotes de cipó contra Ivysaur.

- Ivysaur, use os seus _Vine Whips_ para segurar os dele! - E assim fez o Pokémon da criadora. Dois chicotes de cipó saíram do botão de flor em suas costas, segurando firmemente os chicotes de cipó do adversário. - _Petal Dance_! - Do botão de flor em suas costas, diversas pétalas de flores foram lançadas contra o oponente. Elas dançavam lindamente pelo ar em delicadas espirais, e soltavam um pouco de brilho.

- Arremesse o Ivysaur! - Com os chicotes de cipó os prendendo, o Pokémon azul conseguiu arremessar seu oponente com força para o lado direito do campo, parando o ataque de pétalas, mas as pétalas já lançadas acertaram Tangrowth em cheio. Ivysaur bateu com força contra uma das paredes da arquibancada, deixando uma rachadura.

- Ivysaur, você tá legal? - Sua treinadora perguntou, preocupada, e o Pokémon colocou-se de pé novamente, sem problemas. - Ótimo! Use _Tackle_! - Ele investiu contra o Pokémon cipó, mas Gregory não deixaria seu Pokémon ser atingido por aquele golpe tão simples.

- Use a evasiva! - Tangrowth pulou para a esquerda, desviando no último segundo, e Ivysaur estava bem próximo dele, ambos ainda no ar.

- Assistir a essa batalha me faz desejar ser desafiada por alguém no ginásio... - Gardenia sentiu toda a adrenalina daquela batalha, toda aquela sensação que Kate não sentia fazia tempo, e que inspirava qualquer um. - Por sinal, eu deveria estar lá, mas são apenas detalhes! - Uma gota se formou na cabeça de todos, menos dos dois treinadores em batalha, que estavam concentrados demais.

"_Exatamente aonde eu queria._" - Ela pensou enquanto esboçava um sorriso confiante. Seu adversário franziu o cenho ao perceber seu sorriso.

- _Vine Whip_! - Outro chicote de cipó saiu do botão de flor do Pokémon, batendo violentamente contra o adversário, o lançando para trás. Tangrowth fincou seus pés no chão, para não ser arrastado, enquanto Ivysaur o encarava.

- _Energy Ball_! - Tangrowth esticou os braços, e entre suas mãos, uma esfera de energia verde era formada. Quando a esfera ficou completa, foi arremessada contra o adversário.

- _Petal Dance_! - As pétalas que dançavam em espiral de Ivysaur envolveram a esfera de energia de Tangrowth, que parou no ar, enquanto as pétalas atingiam o adversário. Quando o golpe do Pokémon de Kate estava quase acabando, a _Energy Ball_ explodiu, lançando-os para trás, e deixando uma grande cortina de fumaça em volta do campo de batalha. Os treinadores tossiam, assim como Umbreon, tentando enxergar algo.

- Será que essa explosão indica o fim da batalha? - Gardenia também tossiu algumas vezes. Segundos depois, a fumaça dissipou-se totalmente, revelando Ivysaur à frente de sua treinadora, com alguns machucados, mas ainda firmemente de pé. Do outro lado do campo, Tangrowth estava deitado no chão e com muito mais machucados que o adversário.

- Vamos, levante! Levante, Tangrowth! - Gregory não incentivava seu Pokémon a se levantar, e sim lhe ordenava desesperadamente que o fizesse. Reunindo o que restava de suas forças, ele levantou lentamente, ofegante, e encarou Ivysaur de um modo desafiador, que devolveu o olhar. Kate colocou as mãos na cintura e franziu a testa, furiosa pelo modo como o Pokémon estava sendo tratado. - _Brick Break_! - Todo seu braço direito brilhou em branco, e ele saltou investindo contra seu oponente.

- Pare o golpe usando o _Vine Whip_! - Os chicotes de cipó agarraram Tangrowth no ar, envolvendo-no por grande parte do tronco, e seu braço parou de brilhar. O Pokémon começou a se debater, tentando livrar-se. A criadora abaixou bem pouco a cabeça, pensativa.

"_Ele está machucado demais... Melhor pegarmos leve._" - Voltando a levantar a cabeça, ela apontou para o Pokémon adversário, e gritou empolgadamente:

- Ivysaur, hora de acabar com isso: _Razor Leaf_! - Do botão de flor das costas do Pokémon semente saíram diversas folhas de navalha afiadas, que voaram em direção ao Pokémon azul, que não pôde desviar por estar preso. Ao final do ataque, Ivysaur o soltou dos chicotes de cipó, e ele caiu com um grande baque, de costas no chão, e os olhos espiralados.

- Senhoras e senhores, parece que temos um vencedor! - A plateia vibrou, e o juíz esticou o braço direito, levantando uma das bandeiras.

- Tangrowth está fora de combate! A vitória é de Ivysaur e Katherine!

- É ISSO AÍ! - Ela saltitou, esticando ambos os braços, e depois agachou-se para abraçar Umbreon, que também comemorava. Ivysaur veio correndo em sua direção, e pulou na treinadora, a derrubando. - Você foi ótimo, Ivysaur! - Ela também o abraçou. Gregory fez Tangrowth voltar para sua Pokébola, e saiu andando, emburrado, sem nem mesmo dar um aperto de mãos com Kate.

- PARABÉNS, KATE! - Brock, Dawn e Ash gritavam da arquibancada, comemorando junto e aplaudindo. Piplup e Pikachu também comemoravam dando rodopios de alegria.

- Ela é muito forte! Me pergunto porque deixou de frequentar Ligas. - Dawn ficou pensativa, enquanto encarava a criadora ao longe. - E aquele _Petal Dance _do Ivysaur era simplesmente lindo!

- Vocação para ser treinadora ela tem, e gosta de lutar. Mas também tem para ser criadora. Talvez ela seja uma mistura dos dois e não saiba, e que decidiu não participar das Ligas. - Brock tentava explicar e entender ao mesmo tempo, e Dawn consentiu com a cabeça.

- Uma vez treinador, sempre treinador. Essa batalha me deixou com vontade de enfrentá-la nas finais! - Pikachu pulou no ombro do treinador, concordando, e todos soltaram uma leve risada. Do outro lado do estádio, Jessie e Meowth estavam disfarçados de vendedores de pipoca e hot dog, e haviam parado para assistir a batalha.

- Hm, o Ivysaur da pirralha é bom... - Jessie comentou, enquanto entregava um pacote de pipoca para um cliente, e Meowth fez uma anotação num bloco de notas. - O que você está fazendo?

- Anotando os Pokémons que são bons e os que são ruins. Nesse caso, roubaremos o Ivysaur da pirralha, e não o Tangrowth do nerd. - Ele voltou a guardar o bloco de notas. - O chefinho finalmente nos dará uma promoção! - Os olhos deles brilharam, emociados, mas rapidamente voltaram a trabalhar.

Kate voltou à arquibancada, sentando ao lado de Ash depois de darem um high-five, e mais duas batalhas ocorreram. Na metade da segunda, Ash se dirigiu à sala reservada para os competidores, e faltava bem pouco para que a sua batalha começasse. O Tropius de uma treinadora totalmente vestida de preto, cabelos e olhos castanhos estava vencendo do Snover de seu oponente.

- Tropius, vamos acabar com isso, _Solarbeam_! - Tropius começou a carregar o golpe, fazendo suas asas feitas de folhas brilharem, absorvendo a luz solar. O garoto treinador do Snover começou a ficar desesperado.

- Vamos, Snover, evasiva! - O Pokémon estava fraco e ofegante demais, e não conseguiu desviar mesmo sendo um golpe que leva algum tempo para ser carregado. Tropius lançou o raio solar, que acertou em cheio o oponente, que capotou algumas vezes antes de cair totalmente derrotado no chão, com os olhos espiralados.

- Parece que o Snover não foi páreo para o grande Tropius! De qualquer maneira, os dois batalharam muitíssimo bem, parabéns! - Gardenia comentou, enquanto o juíz dava a vitória para a garota, e ambos os treinadores chamaram seus Pokémons de volta para suas Pokébolas, e deram um aperto de mãos, antes de saírem. - Agora, vamos para a nossa última batalha antes da nossa pausa para o almoço! - Ash, com Pikachu em seu ombro, e seu oponente se dirigiram até seus respectivos lugares no campo de batalha, e da arquibancada, Kate congelou ao ver quem enfrentaria o treinador. - A batalha será entre: Ash Ketchum, da cidade de Pallet e Derek Gordan, da cidade de Viridian, ambos da região de Kanto!

Ash arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do oponente, e inconscientemente olhou para Kate, que suava frio e era chacoalhada por Dawn e Piplup, o que apenas fez o garoto ter ainda mais certeza que aquele era o tal Derek de quem a garota fugia. Deu uma olhada no garoto, ele deveria ter a sua idade, era loiro, olhos castanhos e anormalmente... Gordo. Ele era tão gordo, mas tão gordo, que provavelmente precisaria de duas cadeiras para se sentar, e o terno que usava parecia que teria seus botões arrebentados a qualquer momento. Da plateia, uma mulher de cabelos cacheados vermelhos, presos num laço amarelo, e com um rosto idêntico ao de Jessie, usando roupas do século XIX, levantou-se, torcendo para Derek.

- É a noiva do James... - Brock comentou, ao ver a mulher há alguns assentos longe deles, e Kate encolheu-se.

- Kate, o que aconteceu? Reaja!

- Piiplup!

- Se ela é noiva do James... - Ela continuava a encarar a Arena, mas dar um sinal de vida foi o suficiente para Brock, Dawn, Piplup e Umbreon soltarem um suspiro de alívio. - E o Derek está aqui... Isso só pode significar uma coisa!

- Um... Breon? - Se houvesse uma tradução, provavelmente seria: "_Mas o... Quê?_". Mas antes mesmo que sua treinadora respondesse, ela levantou-se, e saiu correndo na velocidade da luz. Umbreon piscou algumas vezes antes de correr atrás dela.

- Alguém me salva, alguém me saalvaa! - Ela corria desesperadamente, com os olhos fechados, quando de repente, bateu com tudo contra alguém, e ambos caíram no chão. - Ai, desculpa-- - Ela abriu os olhos, e viu que não era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que James. Eles estavam em frente à porta que os levava para um dos corredores para a saída da Arena.

- PIRRALHA! - Ele se assustou. - Espera, do que você está fugindo? - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e ela suspirou enquanto se levantava.

- Eu conto no caminho, agora vamos fugir! - O membro da Equipe Rocket estranhou o comportamento da "pirralha", mas antes que pudesse argumentar, ela saiu correndo para a saída, e James foi atrás. Por sorte, Umbreon conseguiu alcançá-los.

- Podem lançar suas Pokébolas!

- Bayleef, eu escolho você! - Ash lançou a esfera vermelha e branca no ar, e dela saiu sua Bayleef.

- Bay!

- Vamos lá! - Derek lançou sua Pokébola, e de dentro dela saiu um... Snorlax. Todos capotaram, e Gardenia cruzou os braços, furiosa.

- Você não pode usar o Snorlax! Ele é do tipo normal, e não do tipo planta!

- Mas ele é meu Pokémon principal! - Todos capotaram novamente, era algo um tanto... Óbvio.

- Por que será...? - Gardenia resmungou, enquanto uma gota oceânica se formava na cabeça de Ash, e o garoto pareceu ficar furioso com o comentário. Ela notou, e uma gota de suor formou-se em sua cabeça, ficando um tanto sem-graça. - Ehm... Digo... Ou você usa um Pokémon do tipo planta ou será desclassificado! - Ele suspirou e chamou Snorlax de volta para a Pokébola.

- Parasect, eu escolho você! - O Pokémon cogumelo saiu de sua Pokébola, encarando a Bayleef de Ash. O juíz levantou as duas bandeiras.

- Que a batalha comece!

- Bayleef, vamos lá, _Razor Leaf_! - Ash apontou determinadamente para Parasect, e sua Pokémon consentiu com a cabeça.

- Bay! - Ela girou a folha do topo de sua cabeça, e dela saíram diversas folhas que foram em direção ao Parasect.

- Err... Calma, eu sei o que fazer... - As folhas foram cada vez mais se aproximando, e Derek começava a se desesperar. - AAAH! _SCRATCH_! - Tarde demais, antes mesmo que Parasect pudesse investir contra Bayleef, ele fora acertado pelo golpe. - Ai, caramba...

- Vamos aproveitar que o... Treinador está confuso. - Ash ajeitou o boné, enquanto encarava o desajeitado oponente, com uma expressão confusa. - _Body Slam_! - Bayleef pegou impulso com as patas traseiras, investindo contra Parasect com todo o peso de seu corpo, e acertando o golpe em cheio. O oponente bateu contra uma das paredes da Arena, e caiu no chão com os olhos espiralados. Tanto Bayleef quanto seu treinador ficaram inconformados. - ... Hã? - Ele piscou algumas vezes, e finalmente se deu conta de que a batalha terminara, e saltou de alegria. - É ISSO AÍ!

- Baaay... BAY! - Ela correu até Ash, esfregando sua cabeça nele, e o treinador a abraçou. Pikachu pulou nas costa de Bayleef, comemorando a vitória balançando suas patas.

- Você foi ótima, Bayleef!

- AAAH MEU PARASECT! Eu disse para me deixarem usar o Snorlax! - Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de Gardenia.

- Senhoras e senhores, acabamos de ter a batalha mais curta deste torneio. Agora vamos fazer nossa pausa para o almoço! Lembrando que temos uma praça de alimentação! - Derek saiu cabisbaixo do local após chamar seu Parasect de volta, e a líder do ginásio da cidade se aproximou de Ash. - Sua Bayleef é tão lindinha! - Seus olhos brilharam, e o treinador sorriu sem jeito para ela. Antes que pudesse agradecer o elogio, Dawn e Brock vieram correndo.

- AAASH! - O treinador se levantou, e eles pararam na sua frente. - Precisamos achar a Kate!

- O que houve?

- Depois de quase desmaiar por ver o Derek, ela saiu correndo para fugir dele! - Dawn explicou, desesperada. Pikachu pulou das costas de Bayleef, e mexeu suas orelhas algumas vezes.

- Pika-chu! - Ele apontou em direção à saída que Kate e James utilizaram, e com a outra pata, fez sinal para que todos o seguissem. - Pi-pikachu! - E saiu correndo na frente. Os quatro garotos, mais o Piplup de Dawn, se entreolharam, e sem outra alternativa, correram atrás do Pokémon amarelo.

Da arquibancada, enquanto as pessoas se dirigiam para a praça de alimentação, Jessie e Meowth tentavam achar James.

- Aonde aquele maluco se meteu? - Jessie se pendurou na parede que dividia o campo da arquibancada, tentando achá-lo.

- Ele deve ter corrido para a praça de alimentação... - Ambos suspiraram. - Vamos procurá-lo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do lado de fora da Arena, Kate e James estavam sentados no chão, de pernas cruzadas, com vários lenços de papel usados ao seu redor. Umbreon estava sentada entre os dois, com uma caixa de lenços na boca, enquanto Charizard encarava sua treinadora com uma expressão de quem morria de vergonha.

- Se as pessoas soubessem o quanto é triste ser criado por pessoas da alta-sociedade, nunca iriam querer serem ricos! - James assoou o nariz em mais um lenço, que em seguida foi arremessado no chão, e a garota apenas concordava com ele.

- Verdade! Acredita que meus pais me proíbiram de ser uma treinadora e viajar pelo mundo afora? - Charizard e Umbreon giraram os olhos. - Aí eu fugi de casa...

- Que coincidência, eu também! Eu nunca pensei que encontraria alguém que me compreendesse!

- Nem eeeeu! - Kate choramingou, e eles ouviram alguém limpar a garganta, e olharam na direção de onde viera o som. Era Ash e companhia, que os encaravam com uma expressão de quem não entendia nada, e Charizard pareceu dar graças à Deus que eles estavam ali.

- Afinal, Kate, por que você foge tanto desse tal de Derek? - O garoto se aproximou dela, que apenas assoou o nariz em outro lenço de papel.

- Porque ele é meu fiancée. - Ash, Pikachu, Piplup e Dawn arquearam a sobrancelha, e apenas Gardenia e Brock pareceram entender, e estavam um tanto assustados.

- Seu o quê?

- Significa "noivo" em francês. - O membro da Equipe Rocket explicou, e quem não havia entendido anteriormente agora estava tão assustado quanto ele. A garota de olhos violetas concordou tristemente, e assoou novamente o nariz no lencinho.

- Você não é muito nova para--

- Casamento arranjado, Dawn. - Ela foi interrompida pela própria Kate, e todos finalmente compreenderam. - Em famílias da alta sociedade ainda há o antiquado costume dos casamentos arranjados.

- Isso explica muita coisa... - Ash ficou pensativo, com uma das mãos no queixo, e Pikachu puxava a garota por uma das mãos, como se quisesse que ela levantasse. - Ah, mas você não vai deixar isso te abalar, vai?! Estamos no meio de um torneio divertido, anime-se! - Ele estendeu sua mão direita para ajudá-la a se levantar, e ela piscou algumas vezes, encarando-no, mas não negou a ajuda.

- Ei, nós estamos desabafando aqui, licença? - James se levantou, e pegou o braço de Kate, com a intenção de puxá-la. Mas assim que virou-se, deu de cara com Jessie e Meowth - sem seus disfarces de vendedores -, a mulher estava com os braços cruzados, batendo o pé. Ele arregalou os olhos, e curvou o corpo para trás.

- Aonde você ESTAVA JAMES? - Ela curvou seu corpo para frente, olhando furiosamente para ele, fazendo James curvar-se ainda mais para trás. - Você quer parar de brincar de esconde-esconde, ir almoçar e se preparar para a batalha? - Jessie o pegou pela gola do uniforme, e o chacoalhou impetuosamente. As portas automáticas de vidro da Arena abriram, mas todos estavam tão ocupados assistindo ao pití de Jessie que não se deram conta disso.

- James! - Todos arregalaram os olhos ao ver quem era a dona da voz em frente à porta, era Jessiebelle, segurando um chicote em mãos, e Derek estava ao seu lado. Jessie largou a gola do uniforme dele, e ele caiu paralisado no chão, suando frio e com os olhos arregalados, assim como Kate. - Finalmente te encontrei, noivinho! - Ela bateu o chicote no chão próximo à James, soltando um estalo alto o suficiente para que todos recuassem um passo, amedrontados. Dawn e Kate olharam para o rosto de Jessiebelle, e depois para Jessie, elas eram extremamente parecidas.

- Caramba... Você é igualzinha à Jessie! - A coordenadora comentou, pasma com a semelhança entre ambas, e isso fez Jessie ter um tique na sobrancelha direita, com uma veia de sua testa visivelmente saltada.

- Não compare a minha beleza de princesa com a aparência desta maluca! - Jessiebelle ignorou totalmente o comentário, apenas se aproximando cada vez mais de James, que quando achou que a aproximação já estava passando dos limites, levantou-se rapidamente, e saiu correndo com os braços levantados e gritando, levantando poeira.

- ALGUÉM ME SAAALVAA! - Foi a última coisa que se pôde ouvir de James antes dele sumir de vista, e sua noiva foi logo atrás dele, ainda com o chicote em mãos, e em seguida, o restante da Equipe Rocket os seguiu. Todos piscaram algumas vezes, tentando compreender a cena, antes de virar novamente em direção à Derek, que já estava ajoelhado aos pés de Kate, segurando suas mãos.

- Oh, minha doce, querida e amada Katherine, finalmente lhe encontrei! - Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de cada um dos presentes, enquanto a criadora tentava recuar. - O que seria de mim sem seus olhos de violeta? - Repentinamente, Brock foi atingido nas costas por um _Poison Jab_ certeiro de Croagunk, caindo no chão com as mãos no local atingido, e o Pokémon boca tóxica soltou uma leve risada. A gota na cabeça dos presentes apenas aumentou.

- Sabe, Croagunk, na maioria das vezes você está certo... Mas dessa vez não foi o Brock! - Dawn apontou para o garoto loiro, e o Pokémon apenas o encarou, inflando e esvaziando suas bolsas tóxicas. Derek tomou ar para continuar com seu discurso, mas um grande rugido foi ouvido, e Charizard tomou lugar ao lado de sua treinadora, encarando mortalmente o noivo dela.

- Pa-pa-parece que se-seu Cha-cha-char-- - Ele deu algumas batidas no próprio peito, tentando fazer a palavra sair. - Charizard a-ainda me ode-de-deia... - Ele soltou as mãos de Kate cautelosamente, enquanto recuava, mas o Pokémon de fogo rugiu ferozmente mais uma vez, apavorando o garoto. - Tchauzinho! - Ele saiu correndo, e para incentivá-lo ainda mais a correr, Charizard lançou um _Flamethrower_ em sua direção.

- Ufa... - Ela suspirou, aliviada, e em seguida abraçou seu Pokémon. - Obrigada, Charizard! Mais uma vez salvou minha vida!

- A noiva do James me dá medo... - Ash comentou, sentindo um calafrio na espinha ao lembrar de mais cenas dela perseguindo James, e Pikachu concordou, abaixando suas orelhas.

- Ah, Kate! O Derek realmente te ama, você não acha isso fofo? - Os olhos da coordenadora brilharam, e Piplup levantou sua cabeça, encarando sua treinadora com uma grande gota na cabeça. A garota de cabelos negros parou de abraçar Charizard, e olhou para Dawn com uma das mãos na cintura.

- Isso é obsessão! E de mais a mais, a recíproca infelizmente não é verdadeira. - Ela soltou mais um suspiro, e Brock colocou o ante-braço na frente de seus olhos, com a intenção de esconder as cachoeiras que chorava.

- Eu sei a dor de ser rejeitado! Eu vou ajudar aquele pobre rapaz e-- - Antes mesmo dele ir atrás de Derek, Kate deu-lhe um puxão de orelha, o jogando no chão.

- Não vai fazer nada, fica quietinho! - Gardenia assistia tudo calada, enquanto Ash e Pikachu estavam com dois grandes pontos de interrogação acima da cabeça. O garoto de boné se abaixou para falar com seu Pokémon.

- Ei, Pikachu, você tá entendendo alguma coisa? - Sussurrou, e o pequeno rato amarelo balançou negativamente a cabeça. - Pessoal, o que é uma "recíproca"? - Todos encararam Ash com uma expressão mortal, o fazendo se encolher junto de Pikachu. A líder do ginásio local soltou um suspiro, mas logo em seguida balançou os braços, atraindo as atenções para si.

- A conversa tá muito boa, eu sei, mas temos ainda que almoçar para continuar o torneio! Vamos! - Ela saiu na frente, em direção à praça de alimentação, e todos a seguiram, com Ash ainda confuso.

- É sério! O que é uma "recíproca"? - Da mochila, Kate tirou um dicionário, e o arremessou na cabeça do treinador. - Ah, obrigado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após o almoço, e após James ter conseguido escapar de Jessiebelle de alguma maneira milagrosa, lá estava ele, enfrentando seu primeiro oponente: Um loiro, já com seus vinte anos de idade, de olhos verdes.

- Lancem suas Pokébolas!

- Vai, meu querido Victreebel! - O treinador loiro arremessou a Pokébola, de onde saiu um Victreebel, e os olhos de James marejaram de saudade.

- Victreebeeel, que saudade! - Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, com um dos ante-braços na frente dos olhos, e chorava cachoeiras descontroladamente. Mime Jr. saiu de sua Pokébola, tentando animá-lo. Imagens de seu amado e antigo Pokémon passavam por sua cabeça, Victreebel lutando, Victreebel mordendo sua cabeça, Victreebel lutando contra os pirralhos...

- Mime, mime! - Uma gota oceânica se formou na cabeça de Gardenia, e ela deu com o microfone na cabeça do homem de cabelos azuis, que levou as duas mãos ao machucado.

- Por que o James está agindo desse jeito? - Dawn perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, e Brock e Ash riram sem jeito.

- Ele tinha um Victreebel há muito tempo atrás.

Dawn e Kate soltaram um: "_Aaah_" de compreensão com a explicação do criador. Após se recuperar da crise de choro, James pegou uma de suas Pokébolas, e a lançou, escolhendo Carnivine para a batalha. Antes mesmo de encostar no chão, o Pokémon deu meia-volta, abraçando seu treinador e mordendo-lhe a cabeça.

- AAAAI, Carnivine! - Ele se debatia inutilmente numa tentativa de se livrar do Pokémon. - Eu também te adoro, mas agora preste atenção na batalhaaa! - Uma gota se formou na cabeça de cada um dos presentes na Arena, e depois de alguns segundos de tentativa, James finalmente conseguira se livrar de Carnivine, que tomou seu lugar no campo.

- A batalha entre: James e seu Carnivine, contra Billy e seu Victreebel irá começar! - O juíz da batalha levantou as duas bandeiras em suas mãos.

- Victreebel, _Razor Leaf_, por favor! - Billy mantia as mãos na cintura, e pedia com gentileza e calma que seus Pokémons usassem os golpes. E das folhas laterais do Pokémon, diversas folhas de navalha foram lançadas contra Carnivine.

- Carnivine, _Bullet Seed_! - As balas de semente se chocaram contra as folhas de navalha, causando pequenas explosões e anulando ambos os golpes. Antes que o membro da Equipe Rocket pudesse ordernar que seu Pokémon usasse outro ataque, Billy fora mais rápido.

- _Acid_, por gentileza. - Victreebel cuspiu uma grande quantidade de ácido de cor preta na direção de seu adversário, que por ter sido pego de surpresa, não desviou do ataque, fechando os olhos e sendo lançado para trás com o jato ácido, que causava o dobro de dano em Carnivine, por ser um Pokémon do tipo planta. James levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperado.

- CARNIVINE! Você tá bem? - O Pokémon se levantou, e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. - Ok, vamos copiar a pirralha: _Vine Whip_ para segurar o Victreebel! - Os chicotes de cipó foram em direção ao adversário.

- _Double Team_, por favor. - Antes mesmo que Carnivine pudesse segurar o adversário, várias cópias de Victreebel o cercaram, e apenas algum deles era o verdadeiro. James trincou os dentes, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo balançar.

- Acerte todos com o _Vine Whip_! - Carnivine girou no campo, fazendo seus chicotes de cipó acertarem todos os Victreebel cópias, procurando pelo verdadeiro. Aquela cena lembrava um relógio, com os chicotes de cipó do Pokémon sendo os ponteiros, com as cópias desaparecendo quando eram acertadas. Após o sumiço de sete cópias, o Pokémon de James finalmente atingiu o verdadeiro adversário, que foi lançado contra a parede, fazendo o resto das cópias sumirem. O membro da Equipe Rocket comemorou erguendo uma de suas mãos, com um sorriso alegre no rosto. - Ótimo! Agora use o _Bite_!

- Evasiva! - Num desespero súbito, Billy até esqueceu de pedir "por favor", mas Victreebel ainda não estava recuperado do baque contra a parede, e foi mordido pelo adversário. Percebendo que estava sendo mordido, ele saiu pulando pelo campo, tentando se livrar do Pokémon.

- Parece que o Victreebel não consegue se livrar de jeito nenhum de Carnivine, que colou feito chiclete nele! - Gardenia acompanhava os pulos de Victreebel pelo campo com a cabeça, enquanto comentava.

- _Bind_! - O Pokémon de James usou seus braços-folha para envolver e apertar o adversário, que parou de pular, para tentar se debater e livrar-se do aperto. Da plateia, Jessie e Meowth muitas vezes deixavam de servir os clientes para observar a luta.

- VAI, JAMES! - Ela e o Pokémon-falante balançavam bandeirinhas brancas com um "R" vermelho, enquanto os clientes ficavam furiosos com a demora, ou por estarem na frente, não os permitindo enxergar.

- Me pergunto porque o James não luta assim contra os pirralhos! - Meowth apenas concordava, enquanto voltava ao trabalho.

- Ei, moça, cadê o meu refrigerante?

- Saiam da frente, palhaços!

- Já vai, já vai! - Ela também voltou ao trabalho, mas ainda desviando os olhos para o campo de batalha sempre que era possível.

- Muito bem, Carnivine, vamos acabar com isso! - Totalmente confiante, James estava com uma das mãos na cintura, e com a outra erguida para os céus, com Mime Jr. copiando sua pose. - _Bullet Seed_! - Com a mão que antes estava erguida, ele agora apontava para Victreebel, e o pequeno Pokémon cor-de-rosa fez o mesmo. Carnivine finalmente soltou o adversário, saltando para trás, e cuspiando uma grande quantidade de sementes que brilhavam em amarelo, que o atingiram em cheio.

- VICTREEBEL! Você está bem? - Assim que o golpe terminou, ele caiu para trás com os olhos espiralados, fazendo Billy soltar um suspiro, desapontado. O juíz levantou uma das bandeiras, apontando para James.

- Victreebel está fora de combate, a vitória é de James e Victreebel! - Para comemorar a vitória, Carnivine pulou na cabeça do treinador, o abraçando e mordendo, mas este estava tão feliz que nem mesmo se importava com a dor. De um dos lados da plateia, Jessie e Meowth comemoravam animadamente, enquanto do outro lado, Ash e seus amigos estavam surpresos.

- Odeio admitir isso, mas eu estava torcendo para o James, mesmo. - Ash comentou, sem-graça, e todos soltaram uma leve risada junto dele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o fim da primeira fase de eliminatórias do torneio de Eterna, veio também o pôr-do-sol, e nossos heróis tomavam o caminho para o Centro Pokémon, para descansarem. Mas eles não faziam ideia de ainda demoraria mais um pouco até chegarem lá.

- Muito bem, pirralho! Onde está o meu noivo? - Todos viraram para ver quem estava falando com Ash, e era ninguém menos que Jessiebelle, com Derek ao seu lado. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse se defender, a mulher o pegou pela gola do colete preto e branco, e começou a chacoalhá-lo. - Respoondaaa! - Pikachu desceu do ombro de seu treinador, tentando puxar Jessiebelle pela barra da calça, enquanto o resto dos garotos observava a cena com uma gota oceânica na cabeça.

- Ehm... Veja bem, Jessiebelle, eu não acho que a culpa seja dele. - Derek a pegou pelos ombros, tentando puxá-la para longe dos garotos, mas ela não largava Ash.

- É sim pois eu já ouvi o James falar que vive perseguindo um pirralho! Só pode ser essa coisinha insignificante aqui! - Ela apontou para o garoto, que já estava tonto e com os olhos espiralados, totalmente derrotado.

- EI! Não fale assim do Ash! - Jessiebelle virou seu olhar para Dawn, a encarando com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. A coordenadora a encarava furiosa, e a mulher soltou uma leve risada arrogante.

- Licença que a conversa ainda não chegou na Associação das Bregas? - A garota ardeu de raiva, e cerrou os punhos, e seu Pokémon pareceu ficar tão furioso quanto ela. Antes que fizesse qualquer besteira, Kate tomou à frente do grupo, e os olhos de Derek viraram dois corações cor-de-rosa. Ele segurou a mão esquerda da garota, que com a mão livre, deu um tapa na própria testa. Brock, Dawn, Pikachu e Piplup capotaram, com uma gota em suas cabeças.

- Sabe, Kate, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, eu me apaixonei por você! E nem mesmo reclamei de nosso noivado arranjado!

- Ponto para você, porque eu estou tentando me livrar desse noivado há anos... - Resmungou.

- Disse alguma coisa, docinho de côco? - Ela girou os olhos, e balançou negativamente a cabeça. De repente, três vendedores de pipoca passaram por eles, agindo de um modo um tanto... estranho.

- Somos apenas vendedores de pipoca! Querem pipoca, pirra-- Digo, crianças? - A mulher de cabelos rosas ofereceu um pacote para Ash, que piscou algumas vezes, confuso. Jessiebelle cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé, uma, duas, três, quatro, várias vezes. Aproximou-se do vendedor de cabelos azuis, fazendo com que uma gota de suor se formasse na cabeça dele.

- Algum problema, senhorita? Eu sou apenas um vendedor! - Ele falava desesperadamente, mexendo os braços. Mas sem nem mesmo responder, a mulher puxou-lhe o disfarce, revelando seu uniforme da Equipe Rocket. Na cabeça de Jessie e Meowth surgiram gotas de suor, e Jessiebelle pegou seu chicote.

- Esperem! - Brock, que até o momento apenas assistia tudo com os braços cruzados, decidiu interferir, e todos olharam para ele. - Por que não decidem isso numa batalha em dupla? - James, Derek, Kate e Jessiebelle se entreolharam, com pontos de interrogação sobre suas cabeças.

- É ISSO! - Ash concordou, e Pikachu subiu em seu ombro. - Uma batalha entre Derek e Jessiebelle, contra James e Kate! Se o Derek e a Jessiebelle ganharem, vocês vão com eles, mas se eles perderem...

- Eles deixam a gente em paz por um bom tempo. - Kate concluiu, com a mão esquerda em seu queixo, pensando na possibilidade. Ao se dar conta que era uma ótima ideia, estalou os dedos. - Ótima ideia, eu estou de acordo!

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia... - Derek resmungou, mas Jessiebelle bateu com o chicote próximo à ele, calando sua boca.

- Eu aceito. - Jessie e Meowth engoliram em seco, e antes que o amigo pudesse responder, o puxaram para um canto, e começaram a conversar por sussurros, enquanto estavam agachados.

- Você acha uma boa ideia?

- Bom, ele tem a pirralhete desequilibrada para ajudar! E enquanto eles lutam, nós roubamos o Pikachu do pirralho! - Os olhos de Jessie brilharam ao ouvir o plano de Meowth, mas James continuava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não sei não...

- Ora, James! - Ela deu-lhe um tapa em suas costas, o desequilibrando. - Pense: Seriam dois coelhos numa cajadada só! A gente se livra da sua noiva, e ainda ficamos com o Pikachu. - Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas não parecia concordar totalmente. Eles se levantaram, e a mulher o empurrou.

- Ele vai aceeeitaaar! - Cantarolou, enquanto o amigo continuava sem um pingo de confiança e totalmente desanimado.

- Ótimo, e nós não vamos perder! - Os olhos de Kate ficaram em chamas, enquanto ela cerrava os punhos, os levando em direção ao queixo, enquanto atrás de Jessiebelle e Derek, chamas ardiam intensamente. E James estava sentado no chão, com as mãos nos joelhos, e o rosto escondido.

Com o dia acabando após a primeira eliminatória do torneio de Eterna ter ocorrido, Kate e James terão que batalhar contra seus respectivos noivo e noiva, após um reencontro turbulento. Conseguirão eles ganhar, ou serão obrigados a arranjar uma maneira de escapar daqueles dois, no caso de uma derrota? Não percam!

_Continua no próximo episódio..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas (inúteis) da autora:**

Ok, me empolguei nesse capítulo, LOL. Ele saiu maior que o esperado. XD E olha que eu ainda pretendia fazer mais duas batalhas no plano original, mas aí como ia ficar grande DEMAIS, decidi deixar pro próximo. o_o Espero que tenham gostado! \o/ Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. :B


	6. Oneshot

**Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - The Alternative Serie**

O que aconteceria se Ash, Dawn e Brock viajassem com uma nova amiga, mas sem saber que ela é fortemente ligada à um velho amigo de Ash? Essa é uma série alternativa, retratando como seria com essa nova personagem. Alguns capítulos serão baseados em episódios existentes da série original. Então, cuidado com os spoilers!

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon não me pertence, o que é óbvio. n.n Pertence ao nosso querido Satoshi que algum dia ainda vai me deixar criar uma personagem pro anime. T.T ... ou não.

**Notas (úteis) da autora:**

Pois é, caros leit--

... Ok, que coisa mais careta. POIS É, PESSOAL. 8D Eu estou sem PC e no momento estou escrevendo isso no PC do meu pai que está deitado no chão do quarto vendo jogo de futebol... Enfim, como metade do sexto capítulo estava no meu PC que estava consertando, e o HD teve problema e eu perdio o arquivo (¬¬), eu decidi escrever uma mini oneshot só para a fic não ficar abandonada e sem atualização. Espero que gostem. n_n (Calma, ainda teremos as notas inúteis :B)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Por uma de minhas viagens por Hoenn, na cidade de Rustboro, estava indo em direção à loja para comprar suprimentos, quando me deparei com uma aglomeração que formava um círculo na calçada. Após pedir licença para passar por entre as pessoas, finalmente vi o motivo da aglomeração: Um casal de ciganos dançavam no centro, seguindo perfeitamente o rítmo da música tocada por um Kricketune, e com seus passos incrivelmente sincronizados. Como se um soubesse o próximo passo do outro, e não parecia que era ensaiado. Eevee, atualmente uma Umbreon, em meu colo, admirava a dança assim como eu, enquanto a garota ao meu lado apenas observava, indiferente._

_Aquela era Lizzie, como odiava ser chamada pois seu nome era Elizabeth, minha prima dois anos mais velha do que eu. Seus cabelos eram pintados de preto, com diversas mechas roxas, principalmente na franja, que cobria quase metade de seus olhos. Ela conseguia ser indiferente a tudo e todos, e deixavam isso totalmente claro em seu rosto e modo de falar. Usava um vestido negro de rendas roxas, estilo lolita-gótico, com sapatos também negros. Dizia tudo o que pensava na cara da pessoa... E pelas costas também. Seus olhos verdes apenas acompanhavam tediosamente os movimentos perfeitos da cigana que não tirava um sorriso animado do rosto. Quando dei por mim, o casal já havia terminado a dança, e curvavam-se num agradecimento às pessoas que assistiram e agora desfaziam o círculo, para voltarem aos seus afazeres. Antes que pudesse dar um simples passo para continuar meu caminho, senti que alguém segurava meu queixo._

_- Hã?! - Eu arregalei os olhos, e percebi que o cigano que há segundos atrás dançava, no momento segurava meu queixo com a mão direita, olhando-me fixamente nos olhos._

_- Uma pena que você tenha perdido o brilho nos olhos... Não adianta ficar usando essa máscara de orgulho quando na verdade quer se desculpar. - Eevee estava tão confusa quanto eu, e tentei recuar. Eu percebi que Lizzie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, e se aproximou, puxando a mão do cigano._

_- Vamos, Katherine... - Disse arrastadamente, e me puxou com força em direção à loja, enquanto eu ficava ainda mais confusa a cada segundo, e via o casal de ciganos ficar ainda mais distante enquanto era puxada por minha prima._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- ... Aquilo foi estranho. - Já no Centro Pokémon, após as compras, eu olhava através da janela do quarto, pensativa, com a mão esquerda no queixo._

_- Ee-vee... - Ela deitou em cima de minha cama, e Lizzie estava em sua cama, limpando as Pokébolas de seus Pokémons._

_- Talvez ele estivesse apenas se referindo ao modo deplorável que tem agido desde que brigou com o mimadinho... - Uma veia de minha testa saltou, e eu cruzei os braços, virando-me para encará-la com meu pior olhar mortal. Ela apenas virou os olhos para dar uma rápida olhada, e deu de ombros, voltando a limpar a Pokébola. - Eu disse alguma mentira? - Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro._

_- Existem verdades que não devem ser ditas._

_- Como por exemplo?_

_- Como por exemplo o fato de você AMAAR rosa até os oito anos de idade... - Ela trincou os dentes, numa das poucas vezes em que mostrava alguma emoção, e me encarou furiosamente, enquanto eu esboçava um sorriso vitorioso._

_- Pena que apenas eu esteja sendo séria por aqui. - Fiz uma careta de insatisfação e voltei a olhar a cidade pela janela. Minha prima finalmente terminara de limpar as Pokébolas, e as colocou de volta no cinto. - Eu vou sair para treinar, e você? - Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente em resposta, e pela falta de barulho dos sapatos dela, deduzi que não havia dado um passo sequer._

_- O que foi?_

_- Você é cabeça-dura, ele é cabeça-dura. Um dos dois terá de ser flexível, ou vão ficar sem se falar pelo resto da vida. E ficar emburrada não vai te ajudar em nada... - Eu fitei o chão por vários segundos, e eu sabia que ela estava certa, infelizmente. Finalmente ouvi o barulho dos sapatos dela, a porta abrindo e logo em seguida sendo fechada. Soltei um longo suspiro, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, senti Eevee se esfregando em minhas pernas._

_- Eevee... Ee-vee! - Ela me encarava com seus grandes olhos brilhantes, e empurrava minha perna direita com as patas dianteiras, numa tentativa de me animar. Quando curvei para pegá-la no colo, ela saiu correndo em direção à porta. Um pouco confusa, a segui, e abri a porta, procurando por uma possível visita._

_- Eevee! - Ela novamente saiu correndo, e eu arregalei os olhos, correndo atrás dela logo em seguida._

_- Ei, volta aqui!_

_Após alguns minutos correndo atrás dela, e atraindo os olhares curiosos de todos naquele Centro Pokémon que ou me achavam louca, ou achavam que eu não sabia domesticar uma Eevee, finalmente chegamos no campo de batalha do lado externo do Centro, onde Lizzie treinava com seu Banette. Minha Pokémon já estava posicionada ao lado oposto no campo, preparada para uma batalha._

_- Parece que alguém quer treinar... Mas contra ela eu não luto porque eu quero treinar os golpes fantasmas do Banette e você iria ficar em vantagem._

_- Eeeeeveeee... - - Ela ficou triste, e abaixou suas orelhas. Eu soltei uma leve risada, e peguei uma de minhas Pokébolas._

_- Não fique triste, Eevee, a Lizzie depois usa um Pokémon do tipo noturno para batalhar contra você! - Ela pareceu ficar animada, e posicionou-se ao meu lado, sentando-se em seguida._

_- Eu vou, é?_

_- Ah, vai! Enfim, Torchic eu esco--_

_- Licença, antes de começarem o treino... Você é a Katherine Redgrave? - Eu parei com a mão direita no ar, no meio do movimento para lançar a Pokébola. Pisquei algumas vezes, confusa, encarando a enfermeira Joy._

_- Sim... Eu mesma, por quê?_

_- Você recebeu uma ligação vinda de Johto, mas o garoto não quis se identificar. - Eu olhei para Lizzie, que não me respondeu com expressão alguma. Um sorriso involuntário tomou conta de meu rosto._

_- Certo, estou indo, obrigada! Vamos, Eevee!_

_Sim, um dos dois teria de ser flexível, e pela primeira vez não fui eu. Pela primeira vez, ele notou que estava errado. Pela primeira vez... Uma de minhas broncas dera certo, e foi a única briga que realmente valera à pena. Dias mais tarde, reencontrei o cigano, e ele parecia feliz, perguntei o porquê, e ele me respondeu que finalmente o brilho dos meus olhos havia voltado. Até hoje fico confusa com o misterioso cigano, mas, o que importa, é que eu me sentia bem novamente._"

Kate batia o lápis na madeira da escrivaninha, enquanto lia o que acabara de escrever. Apenas a garota estava acordada, até mesmo Umbreon dormia profundamente. Não gostando de uma de suas várias histórias que acabara de transcrever, simplesmente amassou o papel e o jogou na cesta de lixo. Não iria reescrever o texto tão cedo, afinal, no dia seguinte começaria o Torneio de Eterna, e também precisava descansar. Talvez, algum dia, voltasse a transcrever esta história e mais alguma outra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas (inúteis) da autora:**

Ao contrário da Kate, eu até achei que ficou bom -q. Eu tive a ideia de escrever isso durante o banho, lol. o_o Enfim, tirem suas conclusões sobre quem era o garoto com quem a Kate estava brigada XD E espero que tenham gostado da Lizzie :B


End file.
